Moonbeam and Ebony
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: Moon and sun. Ice and fire. Demon and human. They couldn't be more different yet the fates have decreed that they complete each other...two sides of the same coin. Fifteen stories about SesshoumaruKagome.
1. A Love Before Time

Well...my first story in the Inuyasha fandom. I chose a very difficult pairing to write - Sesshoumaru/Kagome and I must say that it was a challenge for me to write this. Sesshoumaru is a very hard to portray character! (please don't kill me just because I made him a little OOC)

Oh and this as no beta either. It was a challenge and I didn't think I should use one.

* * *

Sincerely hope you enjoy reading this. It was written for my and Anime Goddess's songfic community and it's the first out of the fifteen I have to write to complete the challenge. If you wish to write songfics and wish to join, please let me know.

Happy reading.

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Sesshoumaru and Kagome don't belong to me...never have, never will. Such a shame! (pouts)

* * *

**A Love Before Time**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

Left, right, left, right, left, hesitate, right...

Really, it was stupid to feel afraid of speaking her heart. After all, she wore it on her sleeve most of her time and it had never bothered her at all.

Kagome sighed wearily and tilted her head slightly upwards, watching the play of lights through the bottle green of the leaves. Only the Sengoku Jidai could look so peaceful...so untouched by human technology.

The chirping birds, running streams and vivid colors of everything surrounding her seemed so new to her; especially after coming from modern Tokyo where everything was modern, gray and ran by machines and gadgets, which would baffle people and demons from this era.

Beneath her bare feet -a luxury she liked to indulge from time to time- the grass blades were soft and delicate, tickling ever so often. Around her the wind blew softly, bringing with it the perfumed scent of the cherry blossoms and the warmth of late summer.

Kagome loathed even thinking of going back to polluted Tokyo...but with each step that lead her closer to her destination, to revealing her feelings to Sesshoumaru, her heart felt heavier and heavier by the prospect of hearing denial straight from his mouth.

Six months ago, the unthinkable had occurred when Sesshoumaru had come forth expressing his desire to join their makeshift group in search of Naraku and the Shikon jewel.

He had been very vague about other motifs, choosing to keep for himself like he always did and it was with great effort that she had managed to convince Inuyasha to accept his brother's offer. The half demon had always been too pigheaded for his good.

It had been a dark time for all of them. Hunting Naraku with little to no efforts had started to take its toll on the entire group and not only that - she had been trying to get over her first love, Inuyasha had been mourning Kikyou's death and Sango and Miroku had fallen into depression, fueling their belief that they could never destroy Naraku and his minions no matter how much they tried.

Shippou had been caught in the middle despite everyone's efforts.

A vicious circle if she could call it that.

Sesshoumaru's arrival into the group had been the wisest decision Kagome had ever made.

Rin's innocence and cheerfulness.

Jaken's sharp tongue and haughty manner.

Ah-Un, the two headed dragon, capable of being both a weapon in battle as well as a playmate for both Shippou and Rin.

Sesshoumaru, the ruthless demon Lord, a complete antithesis of his brother and yet so devilishly compelling in his own quiet way.

The similarities stopped at the snow-white hair because in Kagome's opinion, even their eyes were a different shade of pure gold.

It had been an uneasy alliance at first, the children providing an unsteady bridge between the two parties. Inuyasha had sought any occasion to start a conflict with his brother; Jaken had kept throwing insults at both her and Sango to the point where even Miroku's temper flared and he was forced to beat the toad into the ground.

As for the taiyoukai...well, one might say that trying to initiate a conversation was either a willing decision to make it one sided and monosyllabic, or a brave attempt at feeling like an insect under the microscope!

Kagome had been close to setting the label 'kids, don't try this at home!' when someone shook the kaleidoscope that was her world and altered everything.

_One night._

* * *

She started slightly but he didn't look at her, choosing instead to gaze at the infinity above them unblinkingly.

It was a clear night in the Feudal Era and stars littered the entire expanse of the sky, lighting it up beautifully.

And that wasn't the only beautiful thing -or should she say person- she could see. It was the first time Kagome had ever seen the demon Lord look so mellow, peaceful...angelique.

He seemed to attract the light around him without even trying. While the night reflected in his hair and clothes - highlighting the white until it seemed silver and blue- the moon shone in the center of his unnatural gaze creating white, hot sparks of energy.

He was ethereal.

Kagome suddenly felt like an intruder in this mystical space.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru." She folded her hands self-consciously and hoped he didn't notice. "I didn't mean to intrude...I'll leave you to your quiet and peace now. Goodnight."

The Taiyoukai didn't seem to think so. Before she could even take two steps out of the clearing, he decided to honor her with an answer...and her blood burned with righteous anger.

"Are you afraid of me miko?"

He spoke in low tones, his expression calm and his eyes faintly shadowed in the darkness. If her temper hadn't been sparking, Kagome might've been surprised at the undertones of warm amusement hidden beneath the surface of those sun kissed eyes.

Sesshoumaru was toying with her!

Kagome tried to keep her voice controlled when she answered but if it had been anyone else, he or she might've been suffering from frostbite already.

"You are too presumptuous Lord Sesshoumaru. While I do admit that I am only human and that, yes, I do fear certain things, I certainly do not fear you." She sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps I should be just as presumptuous as you are my lord. Would you rather if I intrude upon your personal time and space with no semblance of respect?"

Her voice went from icy to dry in a matter of seconds and Kagome could almost swear that the Taiyoukai's eyebrows had gone up a notch.

Since he didn't appear to want to kill her either, Kagome gave herself an inward pat on the back for handling things so smoothly. For all his knowledge and important position in the demon world, Sesshoumaru was certainly not used to a female answering him back. Certainly not in such eloquent terms.

_'One bad thing in this era...no women's rights. Oh and no soap either. Not that he seems to lack in cleanliness...that type of pretty hair should be banned. It might be immoral, should be illegal and is certainly a disgrace for women around the world.' _Kagome's mind supplied mutinously.

Sesshoumaru was studying her intently, eyes locked with hers, and the raven-haired miko fought the urge to squirm. She had the feeling he was looking into her very soul...that he knew she was crazy after chocolate, and anything pertaining to the delicious concoction, and hated rubber duckies and steamed spinach.

He made her feel naked and vulnerable.

Of course that was preposterous but if he didn't stop looking at her like that -might she add that they had been staring each other down for the last few minutes- she was going to give him a piece of her mind!

"You are an intriguing woman Kagome. How my brother ever managed to gain your loyalty is perplexing."

Shock. Pandemonium. Hell had frozen over.

Kagome opened her mouth, glacial eyes melting into pool of dark sapphire, and closed it immediately...from lack of words of course. Her brain was caught between in a loop and the same thoughts seemed to run around in circles.

Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had spoken two sentences -an admirable feat- and had somehow managed to include her name and several praises in it.

Kagome had the distinct impression that he was amused with her reaction - again.

She really needed to sit down.

* * *

Being the type that always did what she set out to do, Kagome had indeed sat down. Opposite the demon Lord, with only a few feet separating them again.

They...scratch that...she had ended talking a good part of the night with the least expected person in the world. Kagome had been careful to hide her true heritage from Sesshoumaru (because telling a ruthless, cold, handsome - no, bad Kagome! - demon that she came from five hundred years in the future was not on the list of her to do's) but had conversed with him about everything and anything beneath the sun and moon.

Mostly, it had been one sided, with Sesshoumaru softly speaking from time to time to inquire or correct her about certain things, but Kagome had discovered that when he wasn't trying to kill her or Inuyasha and wasn't showing his hate for humans, he could actually be...amiable? Courteous?

She had tried to label this new side of him, but to her Sesshoumaru was still a mystery. Maybe she could identify him with the symbol of his house...

The moon. It was there...immortal, as old as the world and forever unchanging in her eyes but like everything out there, it also had two sides.

The light side was always in place for everyone to see - an emotionless mask that was as cold as it was beautiful. It spun rays of silver and gold and glowed unnaturally in the darkness...just like Sesshoumaru. Then there was the dark side. Hidden, secretive and mysterious. A complete opposite of its counterpart in both appearance and personality.

Sitting in her futon that night, Kagome wondered if that was the case with the Taiyoukai and if she hadn't been too harsh in judging him beforehand.

The next day, things were back to normal. Kagome traveled with her friends and tried her best not to sneak glances at the demon Lord walking behind them, his bored mask firmly in place. As usual.

Yet that night had changed a great deal of things in their 'relationship' even if nothing was visible. Kagome found herself wishing that she could talk to him again...it was so liberating to have someone with such knowledge of everything.

They weren't friends; they weren't even in each other's good graces most of the times. Enemies turned acquaintances and then forced allies, but it didn't matter to her.

As long as she could talk about something else than Naraku, the Shikon jewel, death and wars that personally affected her, she was fine with it.

He hadn't killed her that first night and Kagome didn't think he wanted to dirty his hands with human blood so the following night, she had gone on her usual walk with every intention of finding the demon Lord again.

And the following night too...and the night after that...and the night after that.

It became a sort of tradition -at least for her- and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind the company. Sometimes they would sit in comfortable silence, other times he would listen to her rant about Inuyasha's stupidity and hardheadedness (he seemed to particularly like that one) and sometimes, albeit rarely, he would actually speak instead of listening.

Kagome had never imagined such a thing possible and despite the fact that they would most likely go their separate ways someday, she felt a giddiness inside her that had been long washed away by duties and stupid silver haired hanyous.

Everything had happened gradually and she hadn't even realized it until too late.

Gradually she had stopped thinking of Inuyasha in more than a brotherly way.

Gradually she had regained the long lost smile and found the eagerness to feel young once more.

Gradually she had fallen for Sesshoumaru.

How that had been possible, she still wasn't sure. All Kagome knew was that, once, she had caught him staring at her with a hooded expression.

In broad daylight...when Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were present.

His mouth had been set in a firm line; eyes narrowed and intense burning through her defenses and making her heart flutter madly in her chest. Kagome could've sworn at that moment that Sesshoumaru was frustrated about something and had tried to decipher the muddled emotions beneath the surface of his golden eyes by gazing intently back.

Something had flickered in those bottomless depths and then his expression was shuttered and he had already turned away from her...leaving Kagome feeling surprised, distressed and strange...strangely hot.

It hadn't been the only time she had caught him either...or maybe he had wanted her to see. See and understand.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself and stopped at the edge of the clearing, immediately seeking the white clad figure she knew would be waiting for her.

"Naraku is dead and the Shikon Jewel is restored. I have made my wish and Inuyasha and Kikyou are free to be together once more."

She knew that she didn't have to tell him this. After all, he and Inuyasha had been the ones to slay the spider demon and he...he always knew what she was going to do next anyway.

Then again always was a fickle word because not even Sesshoumaru could predict her future actions.

"Indeed. All turned out well it seems."

Birds chirped and the warm sun beat down upon them and for a moment Kagome could grasp the irony of life. A miko and a Taiyoukai. Who would've ever thought such a thing was possible?

Apparently Inuyasha hadn't found it so hilarious when he had, surprisingly, figured it out by himself. Apparently Sango and Miroku had also been aware of the changes in her for quite some time...they all supported her but Kagome was no stranger to the mistrust shining in their eyes.

Merely a reflection of her own but from different reasons.

Kagome swallowed thickly and pushed back the terrifyingly depressing feeling rising in her gut. There would be time for that, after saying what she had come to say.

"The high council has been pressing me to find a mate of suitable heritage for me. The other Lords, it seems, are becoming restless to find me a soul mate...how nonsensical." He advanced towards her and Kagome was reminded of a large, powerful feline. Another irony of life.

"But they will not get their way as I am not as easily persuaded and threatened as my father had."

Kagome had expected this and knew what Sesshoumaru was telling her, but her heart was still breaking. If one listened carefully, he or she was bound to hear the crystalline sound of it falling apart.

She couldn't become his. No one would accept a mere human as the Lady of the Western Lands and mate of the feared Taiyoukai. Such a thing would most likely start wars...it would decrease his value and worthiness in front of others of his kind and rank.

It hurt...that she couldn't deny; but after all she had come here determined to hear this answer from his mouth hadn't she? It was either this or plain rejection from his part.

Perhaps it would've been better had he just rejected her and her love for him...if he hadn't wanted her at all. Then it would only be herself that was hurt - and that wasn't something new for her.

Taking one step forward, she leaned against him and cupped his cheek tenderly, feeling the thrill of not being rejected or denied his touch. In fact Sesshoumaru seemed to welcome her and even wrapped his one arm around her, splaying his fingers against her lower back with a gentleness he rarely ever showed.

"Thank you for telling me this. I will..."

"I want you to come with me Kagome." He cut her off abruptly and even though his voice was terse, his expression was blank and his eyes were carefully guarded. "If I can not make you my mate, I still wish for you to become mine...I will give you immortality and make you mine one way or another."

For a few moments Kagome felt indescribable joy and happiness and her traitorous mind weaved dreams of happiness. Only for a few moments though, before she pushed all the wild emotions in the back of her head.

This was truly cruel...how could he actually want to make her his mistress? Did he not know that it would make her happy to be with him no matter what? Or perhaps he did and was using such a proposal in his advantage.

Sesshoumaru was being deliberately unfair to both her and his possible mate.

It was with great effort that she finally managed to compose herself and look her love straight in the eye.

"I will not become a mistress Sesshoumaru...no matter how tempting your offer sounds." She finished ruefully, finding it hard to disengage herself from his arms and move away.

How could she when all she wanted was to throw herself against him and tell him that she would become his everything if he wanted it? Sesshoumaru was making her weak against her will.

Ice flickered in her Lord's eyes and then there was burning, all-consuming fire. Sesshoumaru stepped back and leaned against a shaded oak tree, his posture demanding respect and submission despite the casual position he had adopted.

"I will not give you up Kagome. I will come back for you and when that happens, I will make sure that you come with me. I do not give up so easily on what is mine..."

Kagome almost choked on the tears she had been holding back since the beginning.

_'But you have no choice Sesshoumaru...forgive me.'_

Time stopped for a moment and then Kagome turned on her heel and started running back towards the Bone Eater's well. She had memorized every detail of him and knew that her memory of Sesshoumaru was going to be the only thing to keep her going from now on.

In her memory, he was perfect and immortal. His skin was pale and fair; the bone structure of his face and hand was angular and appeared to belong to a predator and not a human being...she could still remember the angle of his cheekbones and jaw and decided to herself that it gave him an aristocratic appearance and made him look otherworldly.

His eyes were almond-shaped, a few shades darker than melted gold, and his mouth was thin. The jagged stripes and crescent moon on his face contrasted deeply with long, pale hair and pristine clothes.

The Bone Eater's well was right ahead of her and Kagome finally allowed herself to cry...it really wasn't fair. Every chance of happiness had been denied and taken one way or another before she could grasp it.

Sesshoumaru was his father's son and she was her mother's daughter...but at least their parents had had their share of happiness, short-lived as it was.

_'I do not give up so easily on what is mine...'_

She slung her feet over the rim of the well and hesitated, turning her head sideways and glancing backwards. The separation was almost physically painful for her.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou and Rin, Sango and Miroku...even Kikyou and Kouga made her heart ache with bitterness and anger.

"I love you."

Spreading her arms wide, Kagome let herself fall forward and into the comforting darkness of the well.

_'Farewell Sesshoumaru. Don't forget me.'_

_

* * *

_

It was strange.

She had sat under this tree when she had realized that she loved Inuyasha and, six months after 'the incident' as she had dubbed it, she still sat under this tree...mourning what couldn't be.

If she hadn't been so depressed, Kagome might've taken the time to consider the melodrama that was her life. She had been a mere schoolgirl when she had discovered the Bone Eater's well and she never would've guessed that it would change her life so drastically.

Monsters, demons, gods, revenge and wars...it was all part of a day's work after she broke the Shikon jewel. Then again, so were the friends she had managed to make throughout time...the experiences she had acquired and that had molded her into the woman she was now.

Nineteen, had her heart broken twice (once of her own volition), had no real friends left in modern Tokyo and no desire to go play the social butterfly even at her mother's kind insistences.

People knew nothing about the truth. They knew nothing but fashion, gossip, their own needs and wants and the modern world that held no place for the breathtaking beauty of nature. Due to their legacy, her family had maintained a certain bond with the spiritual and natural world out there.

Still...

She missed someone who could understand her, someone she could identify with. Kagome missed Sango's sisterly affection, Miroku's calm presence, Inuyasha's roughness and Shippou and Rin's childish innocence...she missed Sesshoumaru.

Kagome exhaled a visible puff of cold air and extended her hand forward to catch the snowflakes falling all around her. Her entire yard was covered in snow and even her miko outfit was starting to get wet and soggy.

The distraction didn't work and the raven-haired woman felt her thoughts return to the man she loved. Had he found anyone yet? Had he felt betrayed about her sudden departure and her apparent discard of his feelings?

She had instructed Inuyasha not to tell his brother about her whereabouts - not that Sesshoumaru could come after her now that the power of the Shikon jewel had forever sealed the portal.

Tears welled in her eyes and Kagome buried her face in one hand, desperately trying to hold back the onslaught of emotions threatening to tear her apart.

It was still mind numbing to know that she couldn't fix her mistakes and right the wrongs. So many nights she had woken up, plagued by dreams of him, and jumped out of bed with every intention of going back to Sengoku Jidai, only to remember that the well was closed and that second chances didn't exist.

Not for her.

Not with him.

If not for her mother's help and moral support, Kagome didn't think she would have the strength to rise out of bed and face the world.

Yet she did...she went to college everyday and did her homework mindlessly; she listened to teachers talk about history and snorted to herself, realizing that the most important details -the people that had created the present- were nothing more than blurred faces and technical data to be taught and learned by heart. She listened to the girls sitting behind her talk about cute boys, pink nail polish and silly dreams of milk and honey...and hoped to retain her sanity.

She hoped.

She wanted.

She _needed_...

_Sesshoumaru._

"Are you partial to killing yourself by freezing, or do I always come in the least opportune moments...Kagome?"

She froze and along with her, the tears that had been falling between the parted fingers.

God, if this was punishment then it was the cruelest he could've dealt her.

Slowly, deliberately slow, the miko raised her head and watched the apparition before her with wide, blue eyes. It wasn't...it couldn't...but it was and he hadn't changed from the last time she had seen him.

His eyes were dark gold; his hair was pristine and pretty and his features held the same angular quality that took her breath away. However, the markings and elfish ears seemed to have dematerialized (as he now possessed very human ears) and his dark pants, black trench coat and royal purple shawl wrapped around his neck, portrayed him as a resident of modern Tokyo.

It took her brain and heart a second to make the connection, to accept that the man that had tormented her thoughts for the last six months was in front of her, and then she was running full speed and launching herself in his arms with all the force her petite body could muster.

She expected him to push her away, denounce her for her heartless betrayal, but once again Sesshoumaru surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her sobbing form and...wait arms? He had _two_?!

"Sesshoumaru...your arm." Kagome murmured through her tears, trying to pull away and have a better look at his grown limb. His arms tightened, becoming steel bands that wouldn't allow her to budge an inch.

That was fine with Kagome, as she very much liked her new position. Her nose was buried in his chest and he was so solid and real and she was so tired, so weary of being alone and unloved.

"You left."

If there were any strength left in her, Kagome would've stiffened in surprise. He was blunt, but then again she shouldn't have expected anything from the Lord of the former Western Lands.

"I had to...I couldn't stay knowing that all I could ever be in the eyes of your people was a disgrace and an enemy. I am not one to accept a relationship on those terms anyway."

"I would've given you immortality."

"You would've," Kagome's voice was weary and she was practically leaning against him fully because her feet had grown numb from the cold - and he was comfortable and practically curled around her. "And I wouldn't have been any better than all those women throwing themselves at you for money and power...I would've been the mistress you would've gotten bored for the sheer reason that she was no different that any other gold digging demoness or human."

She felt his lips tilt upwards slightly in the crook of her neck and shivered when his hot breath ghosted over the fine hairs of her nape.

"You're acting awfully strange. If I'm not hallucinating, and I think I'm perfectly fine despite the fact that my brain has frozen over, you just smiled...and kissed the side of my neck. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Not particularly...I'd like to see my next birthday. But I am human...and I did run out on you."

"Miko, I do believe that you are baiting me." Sesshoumaru's voice was dry and his eyes flared brightly when they caught hers. "I have not waited for five hundred years to find you just so I can kill you slowly and painfully."

There were two things passing through Kagome's mind at that moment. He had been searching for her and damned be the hanyou and his loud mouth for babbling her secret out...she was sure that the Taiyoukai had somehow baited the words out of him.

"Then why did you search for me my Lord?"

The almost imperceptible twinkle in his eyes made Kagome's stomach twist in a funny manner.

"I don't believe you. I lied to you and traveled five hundred years in the future to hide from you."

"No human is perfect. And you are more than just an ordinary human Kagome...just because others couldn't see you for what you were -a better of your species- does not mean that I share their inane ideas."

"I've traveled with a loud-mouth hanyou, a bad tempered taijya, a lecherous monk and an orphan kitsune and I am far from perfect myself. I have flaws...and stop flattering me. Already one too many shocks for today as it is."

There he went with that fathomless smile of his again. Had the passing of years finally made the demon Lord daft? Didn't he get that she was a horrible person?

"I'm a miko and an enemy of your kind and..."

"My kind is almost extinct and even if they weren't, their opinions would hold no interest to me anymore. It has been a long time since I have been forced to listen to their incessant nonsense and I find myself tired of waiting to claim what I want."

One arm circled her waist and the other went beneath her knees. "Do you have any objections to being swept of your feet miko?"

Kagome only gaped at him incredulously. If he was baiting her again, then so help her God...

"N-no!"

"Good. Now, I will get inside and your mother will see that you don't catch your death. No future mate of mine will be stuck in bed for weeks nursing a cold."

She could make no objections when he carried her inside the shrine and were her mother was waiting...smiling in a cheerfully alarming fashion.

"So...when is the wedding?"

Kagome really, really wanted to hit someone.

**End.

* * *

**

The song I used (I removed it from this story because Fanfiction doesn't allow songfics) is by Coco Lee and is called A Love Before Time. It's beautiful song and I definitely recommend it.

I'm eagerly awaiting opinions - but not flames. If you have something to tell me, please do so in a civilized manner. I'm a newbie for this fandom anyway


	2. Revealing Disaster

Second one shot is up and posted...and it's long and set in modern times. With Sesshoumaru and Kagome romance and hint of smut towards the end.

It took me some time to write it but I'm moderately satisfied that I managed to finish it. I'm sorry for the long wait (and sorry to posting the first chapter twice - thanks once again, you know who you are!) so I'll stop my babbling and let you read.

It has no beta reader so please excuse my mistakes! I try my best not to screw things up!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Sesshoumaru and Kagome do not belong to me...such a pity really!

**Warning:** Hints of smut, parties and cat fights. You'll love it! All in all some mature themes - turn away if you don't like reading these!

* * *

**Revealing Disaster**  
by **Royal blueKitsune**

"So how do I look?" Kagome twirled in front of the mirror, critically eyeing the outfit she had chosen for tonight's outing.

A white tank top with thin straps that circled each other around her shoulders again and again, tied in a small bow around her neck, and left her midriff exposed for everyone to see. The back was completely bare save for the similar white, lacy strings that crisscrossed to hold her blouse up. Her legs were encased in a pair of formfitting jeans and a pair of strappy, low-heeled, sandals complimented the look.

A little makeup, sapphire and silver earrings and hair up in a simple ponytail with a navy blue ribbon.

It wasn't exactly the latest trend, nor was it particularly eye catching but Kagome had always had a knack for making the simplest outfits look fashionably good on her.

Still Sango rolled her eyes in exasperation as Kagura proceeded to do a thorough examination of her best friend. Honestly, she couldn't understand how Kagome was able to bear that 'under-the-microscope' look so calmly...

_'Must be true love.' _She mused with an upward quirk of her lips. Love that could, apparently, withstand temperatures bellow zero degrees and still maintain a small flicker inside.

"You look ready to get yourself a man Kagome." Kagura's grin could've outshone the sun in its burning intensity...or malicious intent. Everything went when it came to the wind demoness.

Sango smothered a giggle behind a cough when her childhood friend grimaced and muttered something uncomplimentary under her breath. Something that involved annoying friends, repeated parties and stunningly gorgeous dog demons.

She was going to have to ask later how she managed to incorporate all those insults in one sentence and make it sound good. Maybe she could adopt and use it on her lecherous boyfriend?

"For the tenth time today Kagura!" Kagome waved the lipstick around and her friends both ducked to keep from becoming casualties of a frustrated woman. "I am not going to this party to seduce Sesshoumaru. I told you a long time ago that there's nothing between him and me. He and Inuyasha are just childhood friends and he is not interested in me in that way."

"Of course he isn't Kagome." Sango drew out the words difficultly, cursing the day she had allowed Kagura to choose such a pair of -wheeze- tight pants for this party.

"He's just been obsessed with you since forever and you can't see it. Nothing important enough for my innocent friend to notice right?" Kagura chuckled to herself when a brush sailed past her with what would've been bruising speed had it reached its target. "You missed."

Sigh. "Kaede-sama will have my head if I miss that shamelessly at target practice." Kagome's brows furrowed in concern when behind her Sango collapsed on the bed looking like she had run a marathon.

"You alright Sango? You look...ill."

Kagura opened her ever-present fan to hide the wide grin.

Sango glared at nothing in particular and Kagome looked perfectly clueless.

"Fine Kagome-chan." The strained smile was obvious. "Would you mind helping me peel these things of please? They're crushing my hipbones and my kneecaps are screaming in agony."

Actually those looked like they had been painted on her poor friend. Good thing she was born with a worrying streak that wouldn't go away...the task before her looked downright dangerous.

"While you're disrobing Sango." Kagura ignored the dagger glares sent her away. "Let's go back to your childhood crush. The one you're currently pretending not to be head over heels in love with. Kagome...are you listening to me?"

"No. But please go on. I know I'm not interested." Kagome made a sound of satisfaction when one pant leg was pulled down halfway and she momentarily pushed back the idea of finding a shiny, pointy pair of scissors to shred them into pieces.

Sango seemed to be just as grateful because her face wasn't green anymore.

"Here I thought your mother raised you to be polite and speak nicely to your elders." Scarlet painted lips pursed in displeasure as the wind demoness fanned herself demurely. "You can't possibly come and tell me that you're not smitten when it comes to Inu no Taisho's elder son."

"Kagura for God's sake..." The miko in training squeaked when the stubborn pair of leather pants suddenly dislodged itself completely from Sango's legs and she was sent in an undignified sprawl on the floor.

Straight on her rump.

Here was proof that such articles should be burned and banned from shops all around the world.

"I'm not denying anything. I'm just saying that, even if he is overprotective, even if he watches me and takes care of me, it doesn't actually mean that he'd be willing to sweep me of my feet or any other whimsical scenario currently going through your head now. And you are only two years older than me."

"Now that I can finally breathe..." Sango muttered, throwing a resentful glance towards the pants currently hanging from the mirror. "I want to add that everyone disagrees with you Kagome-chan. Even Inuyasha and Kouga think that Sesshoumaru's 'care' towards you is more than platonic affection."

She lifted a hand when Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "And these aren't some random guys we're picking here either. May I remind you that Inuyasha is undeniably and utterly daft when it comes to love problems -Kikyou can vouch for that- and Kouga has spent half of high school chasing you and proclaiming you his woman for life."

"Until he came to his senses and got together with me..." Kagura added haughtily. "There's no point in telling you what you're missing. Just tell us the reasons why you're so adamant in believing that Sesshoumaru could never be anymore than just a friend."

Kagome wanted to just die of embarrassment. Why oh why had she ever told these two about her infatuation with the stunningly handsome demon?

One, it was never going to happen as Sesshoumaru had plenty of beautiful and sexy women to choose from. So it was unconceivable that he would throw a second glace (romantically speaking of course) to her.

Two...had no more reasons as they had already been displayed at number one. She did remember though why she had decided to confide in her close friends - desperation.

Simple really. She had seen Sesshoumaru with a gorgeous redhead, Ayame something, and had gone into a fit of depression for several days. The words had been forcefully pulled out of her by an understanding Kikyou, a furious Sango and a sharp tongued Kagura and had forever remained a subject of torture and persuasion since then.

Conniving women who insisted they wanted her best.

"Oh, very well." She might as well have given herself to the wolves if she judged by those -gleaming- eyes.

"He's too gorgeous and I'm too plain. He has never showed any interest in me beyond friendship and had he wanted, he would've just come out and said it without 'stalking' me as you so nicely put it. It's not like he thinks I'm some little girl who hasn't had her share of men and relationships...and it's not like he doesn't know that."

She was rambling and doing a very good job of acting pathetically that much was obvious. He was making her act like a lovesick puppy even after she had sworn she was over him.

Experience told her she was going to regret showing anything other than nonchalance in front of Kagura. Especially with that premonitory silence that spoke of just how much she was going to be pestered for the entire night.

"Well let's see..." Kagura tapped her fan against her chin thoughtfully, expression more subdued than Kagome had expected. "Wrong, wrong, right, wrong. I can prove all the opposite of all your statements without even trying."

"Why Kagura...I thought all those college classes were reserved for playing footsie with Kouga, painting your nails and/or talking to us and Kikyou. You sound like professor Myouga..." Sango closed the zipper of her black, knee length jeans skirt and threw her inhuman friend a glance over her shoulder from her position in front of the mirror. "Or Kagome!"

"You should be glad I'm too busy beating some sense into her to act on that dreadful insult."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Kagome whirled and advanced on Kagura, hands twitching to wrap around her neck. "And what did I tell you about insinuating I'm a dork or bookworm?"

"Something that obviously I didn't bother to remember." The demoness arranged the satiny material of her black and red dress and her eyes gleamed eerily - nothing unusual. "Besides, you should consider yourself lucky Kagome. You're one of the sexiest dorks out there and any man would die to go out with you...now that I'm taken of course."

"You have to stop being so modest Kagura. You're making Kagome-chan and myself feel bad for thinking we actually look good. Now, about Sesshoumaru...you were saying?"

"Kikyou is coming in five minutes to pick us up so make it snippy." Of course, her voice had to have sounded all fluttery and panicked. _Calm, calm, calm...it's not like she can change your mind or anything!_

_You've already decided that Sesshoumaru -gorgeous, surreally beautiful Sesshoumaru - will never look at you the way you want it._

Sango came to stand next to her and carelessly slung an arm over her friends' shoulder, a sign Kagome recognized as silent support. "I'm with Kagome on this one...make it snippy and stop trying to drive my friend nuts. I want her to relax tonight at the party, not make her more squeamish about the upcoming exams."

"Fine you two worrywarts! I'll make this quick so Kagome doesn't have a heart attack thinking I'll change her mind."

_'Damn! She reads me too well.'_ Kagome's eyebrows furrowed almost imperceptibly.

"First, he may be gorgeous and apparently inaccessible but you would be his first choice if he ever had one. Brains, skill and beauty. Besides he knows you since early childhood and you are the only girl or woman he tolerates in his presence for more than five minutes."

"True. So true." Sango smiled mischievously when her friend turned accusing eyes towards her. "You can't argue with facts Kagome! You would be the most suitable choice no matter how many girlfriends he has."

"Second, you shouldn't be the one to talk about love experience since I very well know you have none - and even less skill at recognizing potential boyfriends. I'll plead my case by starting with Hojo Akitoki and how he spent all of high school running after you like a puppy would his owner."

"Law school is doing you a whole world of good Kagura."

"Thank you Sango. Returning to our earlier discussion. You Kagome, while coming from a powerful miko house, are pretty much unaware of demon behavior in these types of situations - actually you're unaware of the intention of _any_ man around you."

She took to pacing while Kagome alternated between looking confused and miffed and Sango pulled on her boots, enjoying the turn this conversation was taking.

"I am in the same class as him so I've seen him act around females and I've learned to -somewhat- recognize the signs. To make it short: he looks after you and follows you most places despite the fact that he's two years your senior and you're from two different colleges; he is fiercely possessive of you and I've clearly seen him give men dark, menacing, looks when you weren't watching.

"My opinion is that, while he won't admit that you aren't a child -alluding to that third point you made- anymore, he is unwilling to share you with anyone but at the same he is unaware that you've grown up and almost his age. He hasn't taken the time to notice this, too caught up trying to shield you from the world. You are still a child in his eyes."

Abruptly she turned and pointed the fan towards the girls, making their eyes crisscross comically.

"Tonight at the party is your chance to prove that you've grown into a beautiful woman and that he can loose you if he isn't careful! I'm sure he won't be expecting you at such an event..."

"What makes you think that something will happen tonight of all nights? I've known Sesshoumaru for all my life and he hasn't made a single move yet. Why should this party be special?

One finger was raised in response. "Pent-up sexual frustration." A second and third finger joined the first. "A wild party with lots of alcohol and temptation. You wearing those provocative clothes...I say it's either you jump him or he does. I'm betting on the last."

"So what do you say about that Kagome? Care to try and show him how much of a woman you are?" Sango laughed warmly, winking at her friend playfully.

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands in the air.

"You're both delusional. How's that for starters? And I obviously need to instruct Miroku and Kouga to keep you from meddling into other people's affairs."

The sound of a car honking outside was quickly followed by her mother's voice announcing them that Kikyou was waiting.

"But it's so fun to play matchmaker." Kagura batted her eyelashes falsely, putting on a pout that had driven many men and demons alike to their knees. "Don't take away the only pleasure I have...besides, you and Sesshoumaru are the only ones in the group who are still single. We need to fix that."

"You're insane."

"You should have known you couldn't win against a future lawyer."

_

* * *

_

The party was less a party and more a banquet in Kagome's opinion...but then again Shippounahara -Shippou for his friends- Higashi's house was less a house and more a mansion with three stories, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, luxurious garden with the most exotic gardens and large driveway_s_ for cars.

It had proved its usefulness many times as it managed to hold more than twenty cars - like right now for example.

The lights were bright, blinding even, as she stepped out of the car and the water flowing in the main fountain was sparkling like thousand of diamonds in the fluorescent beams.

"Shippou outdid himself this time." Sango whistled appreciatively, eying all the people coming in and out of the house repeatedly - looking, for the record, slightly inebriated even though the party had barely started and was surely going to continue well into the night.

"It would be a stain on Shippou's name if the party he threw was anything but extravagant and housing more than a hundred people at once." Kikyou's lips quirked upwards in a small smile as she came to stand next to her cousin, the knee-length black dress she was wearing managing to look both classy and casual for such an easy-going event.

The difference between her and Kagome was stagnating despite their almost similar features.

"That's my _'adopted' _brother you're talking about like that." Kagome's eyes lightened with laughter as she waved her finger at the smiling Kikyou and slightly miffed Sango. "So he can't help himself...Inuyasha is worse and you can't argue with me there."

"I'm not arguing cousin dear. All our men are just as bad when it comes to organizing fancy parties...oh!"

She covered her mouth in mortification when almost imperceptible sadness flashed in those blue depths looking back at her. How could she have acted so callous in front of Kagome of all people?

Sango cleared her throat and Kagura sighed almost resentfully.

"You're right Kikyou." Kagome forced herself to smile widely and ignore the pang of slight hurt in her heart. It wasn't Kikyou's fault and she didn't want to make her worried over such an insignificant matter. "Men are impossible when it comes to parties..."

She laced her arm with her cousin's and winked conspiratorially, feeling infinitely better when some of the guilt from Kikyou's eyes ebbed away. "Don't tell anyone this -especially not Inuyasha or he'll have my head- but I think all that money spoils them beyond belief."

"I would've never guessed Kagome." Kagura gasped out mockingly, one perfectly manicured hand coming to tap her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I thought that Kouga flaunting his money in front of me was pure coincidence. Never would have I believed that...oh my poor Kouga! What have thou become dearly beloved?"

Laughter accompanied her antics as all the girls proceeded to ignore the queer stares around them.

To say that the house was packed would be an understatement. It was full and overflowing with people occupying the big living room, spacious kitchens (yes Shippou had two!), lounging on chairs, on the bar or simply standing and talking with friends. Mostly pairs and groups of three or more people talking about different issues or simply flirting with each other.

The lights were dimmer inside than outside and the music left space for pleasant conversation without deafening the youkai population mingling with humans. Food was abundant as was liquor -after all what was a party without drinks- and the whole affair screamed money and class despite all the young people in casual or party attires.

"Well this is a nice change from Inuyasha's party. I'm glad to say I'll be retaining my sense of hearing after tonight..." Kikyou smiled pleasantly and all four exchanged meaningful glances.

"Which one? The one from last year where he and Kouga got into a fight and ravaged the house or the one from two months ago when someone spiked the punch and we had to fight several drunken demons while trying not to pass out?"

Kikyou's lips twitched upwards and Kagome hid her merriment behind a polite cough.

"Actually I was referring to the one where Yura and Kaguya tried to make passes at Kouga and Miroku. Right before Kagura moped the floor with them and Sango proceeded to beat Miroku into the ground for trying to grope Kaguya."

Kagura's scarlet eyes glowed with barely suppressed malice but her smile was the epitome of innocence. Sango glowered.

"That perverted monk! I should've done more than just hit him into the ground...that perverted mind of his will get him into serious trouble one day."

Speak of the devil.

No one saw it coming.

"Fairest Sango your words wound me deeply..."

Grope. Three startled shrieks. Smack. Thump.

"Miroku you pervert!" Slap. "How dare you sneak up on me and touch my breasts? I'm going to purify you into the next life."

"Monk, you've chosen the wrong person to cope a feel!"

"How dare you grope me you idiot?" Smack! "I'm going to imbed my high heels so deep they're going to look like gunshots!"

"Houshi! I won't be your fiancée I'll be a widow by the time I'm done with you. How dare you act so perverted to my friends?"

Miroku groaned from his sprawled position on the ground and made a very unmanly sound (that faintly resembled a squeak) when he found himself confronted with four sizzling glares - one which belonged to a very, _very_ pissed of girlfriend.

Electric blue, doe brown, red and cinnamon had never looked as threatening as they did now.

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' _The proverb seemed appropriate enough for the situation, especially since Kagura looked perfectly capable of going through that earlier threat with the high heels - and that was a scary thought in itself.

Miroku wanted to have children!

"What have I told you about being your lecherous self Miroku?" A newly arrived, unaccountably amused, Shippou intoned from the looming position about him. "If you want to grope someone, there are plenty of candidates outside...my gods man! You haven't even groped your own fiancée and you grope everyone in close vicinity. Don't you find anything wrong with this picture?"

"Don't encourage him." Sango growling and there was practically steam coming out of her ears. "Miroku is a pervert and an idiot. It wouldn't be a problem is he was half the man you are Shippou-chan."

Kagome didn't really think that calling a nineteen year old, handsome, fit man with an impressively built physique -chan was justified. Even if Shippou could very cute and adorable sometimes.

"I'm flattered Sango..."

"...but I'm not!" Miroku growled lowly managing to stand up with amazing speed considering the fact that he had just been whacked by four vicious women - well at least Kagura was vicious and creative (that threat of hers was really impressive).

"That's MY Sango!" Miroku curled his muscled arms around his girlfriend, eyes turning royal purple in silent warning towards a very smug Shippou.

All those watching raised their eyebrows incredulously at the affirmation. Sango turned beat red, her mouth gaping open. That had sounded extremely possessive...and frankly all the females were quite impressed that Miroku would say something like that.

"Why Miroku I never knew you had it in you. I..." Kagura fanned herself slowly.

"Are you on something Houshi?" Sango interrupted her friend abruptly, raising her hand to touch her boyfriend's forehead.

Kikyou stifled a smile and Kagome bit the inside her cheek to keep from laughing at the utterly flabbergasted expression on Miroku's face. Poor man - for once he acted like a man would with his lover and she thought he was high on something.

"Did I miss anything?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome witnessed Inuyasha coming up to Kikyou -looking roguishly good in the pair of simple black slacks and loosely buttoned white shirt- and drawing her cousin into his arms, followed by the customary hello kiss they had made a habit of sharing every time they saw each other after extended periods of time.

Which was probably a few hours. Still, it was very tender and cute in her opinion.

"Nothing much Inuyasha. Miroku can't keep his hands to himself..." Kagome grinned easily and felt a flicker of something curl in her stomach when Inuyasha returned the gesture.

He looked like Sesshoumaru so much it hurt to look at him. Especially with her cousin in his arms she could almost imagine...

"Maybe we should go and spare Miroku the ego bruising of being beaten in front of us by Sango-chan." Shippou suggested smoothly, forgoing the indignant splutters of the violet-eyed man to drop a brotherly kiss on Kagome's temple. "Besides, the party outside is much more animated and I promised Kouga that I'd find Kagura...he's been like a petulant child waiting for his favorite candy."

Kagura smiled and slightly blushed and Kagome almost felt childish enough to giggle evilly and say something teasing. What came around went around...

"You said I was whipped." Miroku grinned smugly at Inuyasha who simply rolled his eyes."

"Keh. You and Kouga compete for first place lecher..."

"I protest."

"Stop fighting like a five year old you perverted Houshi and go get me a soda - that is if you want to come within a five foot radius of me for the rest of the party."

"Of course Sango. Did I mention how exquisitely beautiful you looked tonight? Black suits you perfectly..."

"You should've thought about that before you felt my friends. Move. Now!"

"Yes dearest."

"It's a tie." Inuyasha muttered sourly, ears flicking back and forth in annoyance. "Me and Kikyou are going to get something to drink...might as well come with us Houshi. I contributed to this party too your know and at least this way I'll make sure you don't harass anyone."

"Well I'm taking Shippou-chan's advice and going out in the gardens. Coming Sango-chan? Kagura?"

"In a moment." Kagura added almost absently, watching as all of her friends mingled with the crowds and finally disappeared from her eyesight, their playful banter dissolving and finally becoming a nondescript buzz in her ears. Her carefully crafted expression turned devious and she turned on the redhead kitsune demon - who looked noticeably ruffled and more than a little miffed.

He gave her a wary look and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't even say it Kagura. I feel guilty enough for going along with your matchmaking plot! Sesshoumaru's outside and they're bound to meet and...whatever you wish to happen won't happen."

Kagura wasn't even listening anymore. "Just think of it as a chance for your sister figure to be happy with the man she loves. Besides..."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again - you people should know better than to try and win against a lawyer."

"I feel so used now."

"You'll get used to it kiddo."

"Don't call me KIDDO! It's bad enough everyone else is doing it...I have a girlfriend for God's sake."

_

* * *

_

Kagome stretched blissfully, feeling the steady tempo of the music pulse in her blood. It was a sensation like nothing else and her body simply ached to move and twist on the intoxicating beat. Almost like an itch she couldn't scratch but one that was spreading just beneath the surface of her skin.

For now she could only content herself with a casual, almost imperceptible, sway while she shared impressions with Bankotsu and Jakotsu (and Sango of course) over a glass of punch and some pretzels. Eating before drinking was her number one rule - foolproof against getting drunk and dizzy from the alcohol.

Also it was a perfect means of distraction for her companions. She wasn't forced to speak and could focus half of her attention on her friends while she sought for Sesshoumaru's mane of silver hair. Sango had her back covered so at least she didn't have to worry about that problem.

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru's in the garden? I would've thought that he would've stayed inside where it was relatively more quiet." Sango whispered around her glass of punch.

Kagome giggled and pretended to nod and smile at whatever Jakotsu was talking about currently (which she hoped wasn't about someone dying or falling ill or she was never going to get over the shame).

"I'm positive. Kagura has been trying to convince me all night that Sesshoumaru will sweep me of my feet and then Shippou practically _insisted_ I go outside...and find Kouga. For whatever reason that would happen. I bet you anything that Kagura somehow got him to play along -for my own good- and that Sesshoumaru is here, somewhere."

"And you want to find him?" Brown eyes widened incredulously. "I though that after talking to Kagura you'd want to keep your distance - at least for tonight."

"I do." The young miko blushed, her half lidded eyes scanning the crowds carefully. "I need to know where he is to do that though. Can't have him sneaking on me all of a sudden...it would make avoiding him hard, because Kagura is convinced that he has an unhealthy obsession on me and vice versa." She hissed scathingly. "I'd never be able to face him again!"

"Gotcha...there he is. Two o'clock surrounded by rabid fangirls and looking illegally good in his skin."

Indeed he was. Kagome's breath hitched and stopped altogether for the span of a second at the sight of him. Refined, surreal, ethereally beautiful - he was truly a man to behold, a man to desire.

Tall and imposing were the proper words to describe him at first view. Sesshoumaru was just as regal in modern clothes as he was in the formal clothes of his house - consisting of a pristine kimono with a red honeycomb, flower crest at the collar, and traditional flowing Japanese pants completed with the flowing sash wound around his middle.

Kagome had seen him many a time in such an outfit -as he didn't shy when it came to wearing them in his house- and there was no doubt in her mind that the kimono suited his regal behavior best of all.

However she couldn't complain seeing him in modern clothes at all. If anything, the form fitting white shirt and black jeans only served to enhance his sinewy frame and to tap into the strength Kagome knew lay hidden just beneath the dispassionate exterior.

What was worse was that Sesshoumaru was drawing her in without even realizing, so when Sango whispered that she was staring and that it was impolite, Kagome could only blush and grudgingly acquiesce her mistake.

Honestly, if she was trying to get his attention, gawking was certainly the best way to go at it.

She was just going to try and make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible (it didn't matter if she was using Bankotsu as decoy and cover) and hope that he didn't glance her way.

Of course praying for something, in her case, was like begging for that thing to happen. Just in a more degenerate fashion. The miko's famous luck had taken a permanent vacation in her case and didn't plan on making an appearance anytime soon.

"Hey Sango..." Bankotsu's voice was slightly strangled, slightly hesitating, and Kagome wondered...

Her self-preservation instinct couldn't be in a worse pass tonight.

"Isn't that Yura clinging to Miroku's arm?" Jakotsu continued with a hint of amusement, ignoring the glance his boyfriend threw him.

Sango's neck snapped in the direction of the pool and Kagome's followed suit, almost toppling over her friend in her curiosity to see. (Wouldn't have happened if Sango wasn't taller than her and her view wasn't being blocked by two bulky figures)

Of course something like this had to happen. True to Jakotsu's word, Yura was hanging of Miroku's arm, her -ahem- assets almost spilling out of her tight leather dress and pressing tightly against her victim's body provocatively. Miroku, for once in the presence of a hot woman, was looking thoroughly peeved and desperate to save the drinks he was holding above his head.

Obviously he didn't appreciate the attention he was getting. Especially when Kaguya was blocking his exit.

Yura giggled coyly; the sound seemed to carry over the music because Sango twitched compulsively and curled her hand in a fist.

Kagome grimaced. Now there were the proverbial walking dead...Yura when Sango was done rearranging her face and Kaguya for being there and egging her friend on. She almost felt sorry for the two - almost being the key word in this sentence. After all they had it coming for making moves on someone who was taken.

Kagome made a mental note to bring her medical kit at the next party. Someone always ended up needing it anyway and she wasn't in Medical school for nothing. Might as well start early.

"That shameless HUSSY!" Sango ground out, eyes blazing with the fires of hell. "How dare she put her filthy mitts on my Miroku? I'll tear her hair out."

Before Kagome had a chance to react, her friend charged -the equivalent of a bull seeing red- and knocked her unsuspecting opponent in the nearest table from where the two proceeded to wrestle each other to the ground and into the pool with surprising speed and power.

Kaguya screeched and several other females followed her example, starting a chain reaction that was purely psychological. Kagome liked to call it 'the cattle effect' because of the way it manifested.

If one screamed the others followed suit. Like a bunch of sheep.

In this case it was the 'hell broke loose' version of the story and, frankly, Kagome couldn't help but find the fight in the pool strangely amusing. It didn't really help that on queue a jumpy song had started and that it was probably feeding Sango's rage and punch speed more than anything else.

So much for trying to keep a low profile for tonight.

Kagome felt tempted to move from her spot to help Sango but it wasn't like her friend needed any. Actually, she was currently demonstrating the skills she had been taught since young by clawing, punching, kicking and ripping Yura's clothes viciously.

Miroku was stunned on spot, but the miko could see the beginnings of a smile bloom on his face, Kaguya was screaming bloody murder and from the other side of the pool Kagura and Kouga were downright cheering for the taijya as she got the upper hand in the fight. Kagome's lazily, half lidded, eyes caught Sesshoumaru's and she urged herself to smile and wave nonchalantly.

Well as nonchalantly as possible when one was watching professional water wrestling.

It was, however, particularly hard not to blush when his eyes deepened in color and fractionally narrowed. Was he...appraising her? Checking her out? The intense look in his eyes made her flush to the roots of her hair.

She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when Kaguya suddenly appeared in her line of vision, her face flaming red in anger and looking like a banshee for anyone to see.

"You...you tell that bitch you call a friend to stop the fight this instant. Tell her or I swear to God I'll mop the floor with you until you do...tell her!"

Kagome didn't even bother to pay attention to that deafening high-pitched squeal. It didn't matter that she had threatened her, it didn't matter that Kaguya was invading her personal space or that her sharp nails were digging painfully in her arms (she wasn't even aware of how or when the demoness had gotten so close). Kagome couldn't even care less about her being harassed and the half crescent moons now engraved in her skin would heal fast due to her powers.

All that mattered was that someone had just insulted her best friend and that she didn't act repentant at all. Someone had dared debase Sango in front of her and that wasn't something she was going to forgive so easily.

How dare she?

"Don't you dare badmouth Sango in front of me! You're not the only one who can do some damage..."

Kaguya's normally pretty features contorted into an expression of scorn and disbelief and Kagome felt her rage flare even higher.

"You don't have the guts to touch me miko. You're too much of a goody good shoes to do me any bodily harm...you're weak! Sesshoumaru is interested in you but I don't understand what he could ever see in a whore such as you..." Kaguya hissed gleefully, uncurling one of her dainty hands to flip her long hair over her shoulder.

That was **IT**!

Kagome slammed her body into her opponents' - following Sango's brilliant example - and wrestled her to the ground, their bodies rolling in a tangle of flailing limbs and finally falling into the pool. She vaguely heard the startled shouts of her friends and caught the sight of Sesshoumaru pushing his way through the crowd, a hint of ferociousness in his eyes, before she was completely submerged in the water.

_The freezing water!_ Cold...cold...COLD!

Her heels connected with Kaguya's side and Kagome felt sick satisfaction at the thought that it was going to bruise. She tried to land a fist in her opponent's face but was disappointed to see Kaguya dodging by a few inches; regret quickly turned into surprise when she made contact with Yura's face, instantly rendering the young woman unconscious.

Kaguya made a gurgling sound that might've been panic and Sango released a muffled giggle, making a victory sign when Kagome blinked at her. Then there was something warm touching her arm and both Kagome and Sango were being lifted out of the water like they were nothing more than feathers.

Somehow Kagome wasn't that surprised when she suddenly found herself in the cage of Sesshoumaru's arms. She would've blushed -honestly, all she did when she was around him was act like an idiot- but air was a luxury and Kagome was too busy enjoying it to the fullest.

Vaguely she heard the him order someone around her to get those 'useless annoyances' out of the pool before they drowned; vaguely she heard several voices ask if she was alright and vaguely did she feel herself being carried farther and father away from the noise and all the questions.

Up the stairs, through the relatively quiet corridors and into a guest room at the end of the hallway. Only Sesshoumaru and herself...she hoped that the erratic beat of her heart was going to be interpreted as a cause of exertion and not of nerves. Or his closeness.

He was quiet, more so than usual, as he laid her on a king size bed and his touch was brisk and impersonal as he took in the sight of scratches adorning her arms and neck, teeth marks on her shoulder and the swollen ankle that was starting to turn a muted shade purple.

How she had missed all those Kagome was never going to know. She hadn't realized that Kaguya had managed to do some damage after all.

"Need I stress how foolish you acted tonight miko..."

Was he asking or stating that? His tone and the fact that he had referred to her by her lineage instead of her name suggested that he was furious. Furious with her for taking risks she shouldn't have.

Sesshoumaru's face was carefully blank when she smiled up at him. She had wanted to answer and tell him that she was quite aware she was reckless but the way moonlight glided over his pretty hair and flaming eyes stole her breath away.

He was simply...beyond what words could possibly express. She could think of many adjectives but they were already cliché. Quite unnerving actually that her vocabulary had reached its limit.

"You will not put yourself in danger once more Kagome. Such petty fights are below you and you shall not repeat today's actions again." His voice was silky and smooth and Kagome could almost feel the power of his words hum pleasantly against her skin.

She supposed it was another effect of being in love with someone...one noticed all the qualities without even trying. Of course that didn't mean that she didn't also see his faults - Sesshoumaru had his share of those and no one could claim that they were hidden beneath the attractive package...

...Unless you were insane, blind and deaf. Necessary traits to become part of his fan club.

"Don't treat me like a child Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sighed and focused her eyes on the white gauze he was wrapping around her ankle. Hmmm...now where had he gotten that one? "I'm almost twenty one years old and I can handle my own problems without you hovering so protectively over me."

So tired and sick of this. She didn't want his pity and compassion and she was annoyed that all he was willing to give her was his friendship...though that was as elusive as possible when it came to the heir of the House of the West.

"Besides, she accused me of being a whore..." Kagome winced when Sesshoumaru tightened the bandage a little more than necessary. "And she had this completely ludicrous idea that there was something going on between us. It was necessary that I put her in her place before she spewed more nonsense."

The fire burning in his eyes told her a different story. So enchanting those amber depths, so unnatural the color even amongst demons. Kagome watched fascinated as ribbons of darker shade swirled around the iris and encircled the bursts of pale light in the center of his gaze.

She swallowed difficultly, suddenly unable to look away from the unnatural display.

"Why so ludicrous Kagome? I find that gossip is not so far from the truth...but, perhaps, I have been too obvious in my intentions as of late..."

His fingers curled around the neatly trimmed bind around her leg and tugged her forward. The patience he displayed grated on her nerves, as she didn't quite know what to make of his earlier statement.

Dare she even think about the implications?

"What..." Her voice was raspy with urgent emotions and she gasped softly when Sesshoumaru tugged a little harder and closed the last few inches between their lower bodies. His hand didn't relinquish the hold he had on her, preferring to let her foot rest on his shoulder while he loosely wrapped the other around his waist.

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" Her breathing was almost harsh in the stillness of the room and her voice came out strangled.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to spell it to you, _Ka-go-me_. You are perceptive enough to figure it out without any incentive; perhaps I have presumed too much _even_ from you." His large hands slid up her jean clad legs and stopped at her hips for a moment before ghosting up her sides and beneath her blouse.

His body was warm against hers and his touch was searing against her still wet skin and clingy clothes. Kagome shuddered and arched her back to allow him access to the straps hiding her body from his eyes.

Was she actually allowing him to touch her without a proper explanation to all this?

Hot breath puffed against her soft tummy and Kagome let out an inviting mewl and turned her head sideways to hide her heated blush. She had witnessed a flicker of fierce possessiveness in Sesshoumaru's eyes and she was afraid to look again for fear that this was all a dream and that any moment she was going to wake up alone.

_'He's just been obsessed with you since forever and you can't see it. Nothing important enough for my innocent friend to notice right?'_ Kagura's chuckle resounded in her ears.

"Why are you doing this Sesshoumaru? Why now or all nights? We were...friends. Only friends and you wanted us to remain this way." She couldn't even recognize her voice anymore because of the heavy undertones of desire lacing it. Had she always been this wanton?

"Do not presume what you do not know for sure." His mouth was doing wickedly delicious things to her bellybutton and she could only understand half of what he was saying. "Ever since you were fourteen I have seen you as a woman and not a child. I've wanted you more than I ever wanted a woman. It was merely a question of _when_ rather than _why_ you would be mine."

Kagome had no idea that she was so flexible but given that his mouth kept going higher and higher (somewhere in-between her top had been subtly slashed open to reveal her lacy bra) and that there was no pain from the fact that one leg was hitched up his shoulder and the other circled his waist, she would say that she was pretty pliant.

Pleasure drowned her five senses and electricity charged her entire body when Sesshoumaru ground his hips against hers.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Gods! He was using his teeth to take of her bra and that alone sent a dark thrill coursing through her body.

"Say it again..." His voice was rough and deep and Kagome knew that she couldn't possibly refuse anything he asked of her. Not now, not ever.

_"Sesshoumaru..." _

* * *

"I'm betting they won't leave that room until tomorrow morning." Inuyasha mused, absently stroking his Kikyou's hair. "Any takers?"

Gold turned to mischievous amber when out of the group everyone, even Kikyou, Shippou and Rin, raised their hands in response. They had managed to calm down their guests after the spectacular fight -actually that had earner the promise of more guests next time since the parties promised to be lively- and all of them were currently sitting in a circle formation on sofas and chairs.

Speculating, betting and joking.

"I bet they'll stay till mid-afternoon...at least." Rin ignored her boyfriend's shocked cry of her name in the favor of toying with his auburn locks. "Any takers?" She imitated Inuyasha's voice cheerfully making Shippou chuckle and tighten his grip on her waist.

"I'm behind you in anything love. I'm game."

Murmurs of agreement rose from everyone once more and Inuyasha made his trademark remark -a dejected keh- and settled for sulking like a kicked puppy. That was immediately remedied when Kikyou kissed his adorable pout away.

"What do you think they could possibly be doing there? It's been a while already..." Kouga tapped his fingers on the sofa and stole another glance at his clock, not noticing the way his girlfriend gaped at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious Kouga?!"

"That should've been my line Kouga." Miroku coughed politely, eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm the proclaimed pervert of the group and thus I get to ask these types of questions."

Touch. Rub. Slap.

A tic jumped in Sango's jaw and she crossed her arms, ignoring Miroku's dejected sigh and the palm print on his cheek.

"It was worth it for there is nothing more beautiful than the firmness of my beloved Sango's..."

"Finish that sentence and you will be taking a very cold bath in the pool."

"I protest to the censuring of language. We live in a free country."

Smack.

"Idiot."

**End.**

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I tried my best. The song I used is by Mel C and is called Never Be The Same Again. The song version can be found on A Single Spark!


	3. Paper Fans

This is the fourth one shot I'm writing at the same time with the others. I know I'm behind and that's why I'm trying so hard to make these work. I want to post and not disappoint you at the same time so I hope that the outcome is to your liking. I'm sorry it's only 4606 words. Maybe next time it'll be longer!

More ideas are coming as I write. That is not good for my real life...I just know it. (Mock sigh) No beta reader as usual - if you catch horrendous mistakes, please be kind enough to tell me. Kind not snarky!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** No one belongs to me. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are being borrowed from Rumiko Takashi for a short while...just enough to write my own twisted plots.

**Warning: **Lots of angst and drama. Some romance I hope. The song is called - Poets of the Fall: Sleep.

* * *

**Paper Fans**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

The atmosphere was stifling and the dried tears on her face had left itchy marks that annoyed her more than they should have.

Perhaps, when this horrendous empty space in her heart would fill up once more, she would find it in herself to actually move from the uncomfortable kneeling position. Her knees were sore and aching and she leaned against the open shoji door, eyes trained on the fields of rice in the distance, stretching muscles she hadn't even known were in pain.

Nothing hurt more than the misplaced feeling of betrayal.

Kagome sighed and for once didn't worry about her mother's chastising remarks for ruining the pretty green kimono both so loved. Just this once...she would be forgiven in favor of more pressing matters.

Like the feud that had come with the winter's chilly winds and destroyed a thousand years of blessed peace between mikos and youkai and her future with her beloved.

_Hurt hurt hurt..._

He had been so cold with her last night. She had never imagined meeting him on the battlefield as her enemy - no, never, such thoughts hadn't crossed her mind despite their different heritages and obvious differences. Their clans had been enemies before - a long time ago - but her heart had been too busy falling in love with the person hidden beneath the implacable exterior to remember that.

She wiped a few stray tears and her hand clenched around the bloody hilt of her sword, fingers trembling as they brushed against the soft material of the ribbon he had once given her as a courting gift. Now her sword was broken and her courting gift had been reduced to _ribbons _- like her heart.

How things had changed in only a few nights.

_There was fire in his eyes even as he expertly wielded the demonic sword in his favor, cutting down the foolish soldiers who had dared try to measure up to his expertise on the battlefield. Kagome clenched her shoulder, reminding herself that the almost deadly wound was his doing, and flinched almost pitifully when she found that her arm was not yet numb enough to drop the sword it had been holding._

_Her bow and arrows had been long lost in the fray of battle; or perhaps they were only splinters of ivory and wood now and he had broken them._

_"Kagome-sama..."_

_Sesshoumaru. Why? I really loved you so much._

_When he turned his head to look at her, from across a sea of dead bodies, she allowed Sango to pull her into the shadows and away from her awaiting death._

_That look had been terrifying in itself._

"How long are you going to sit there and mope around?"

Daughter turned to regard mother and both shared a sad, understanding, smile. "As long as it takes to realize why we're being blamed for attempting to murder the youngest son of Inu no Taisho mama." There was bitterness hidden there and Kagome tried desperately to let go of hateful feelings. "It might take a while though, considering that Sesshoumaru...sama," that suffix didn't feel right anymore, "now hates me and has tried to cold-bloodedly gut me."

"My brave, little girl is little no more," Midoriko mused, padding forward softly and seating herself next to her youngest daughter. It took little to no effort to convince Kagome to lay her head on her mother's lap and the current leader of the Higurashi clan couldn't quite suppress the feeling of anger at the listless despondency in her daughter's cobalt blue eyes.

This was all Inu no Taisho's fault. How dare he believe those abhorrent lies about them? They were honorable women, much more so than most youkai who had already showed their _true_ faces.

He should be thanking all the Gods out there that they hadn't met during the battle because there would've been no mercy for him. Not from her. Not after he had been so tender and warm towards her...after he had made her fall in love with him!

How dare he indeed...

"Mama, I want to know what's going on." Midoriko stiffened visibly. "Please tell me. You can't hide things from Kikyou and me forever. We're both entitled to know why there's a war brewing on the horizon and why our future husbands think us no more than trash now." Kagome paused briefly, as if remembering something, and the continued in a quieter tone. "And please don't hold back anything. We want to know the _real_ reasons..."

Midoriko's frown was thunderous.

Those foolish youkai boys were going to pay for whatever blasphemies they had told her children. No wonder Kikyou's gaze had been so disturbingly...blank just a few moments ago.

"Very well. Come with me - it's time I told you of the traitorous snake that has taken residence right beneath the supposedly watchful eye of the Great Demon Lord."

* * *

_The sun was warm and beautiful as it speared through the green leaves of the trees and Kagome had to cover her eyes to prevent the white spots from blinding her. Everything was so bright even though it was just spring - not even towards the end, the beginning of summer was still so far away in her opinion._

_But who cared?_

_"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She drew up her eyebrows, questioning the white clad figure walking by her so placidly, and tugged on the flowing sleeve of his haori, trying to at least get his attention towards her._

_It was pointless to try to make him talk when he was so focused on something, especially with that monosyllabic vocabulary of his that consisted mostly of grunts, frigid stares that spoke more than words and biting remarks._

_Wasn't it a wonder why she had fallen for him?_

_Not for the cheerful Kagome - she wasn't even the least bit deterred by Sesshoumaru ignoring her. All for the better good if that meant finding the east river faster. She really wanted to rest her feet and perhaps enjoy a little of the cool water and the beautiful view Inuyasha had flaunted finding especially, only, for her sister._

_Personally Kagome thought that had been a very cute gesture and proceeded to tell the hanyou so. He had become flustered, started yelling at her and calling her childish names in his specific fashion and had barely escaped his older brother's second fist._

_The first one had gotten him under the chin though. Soundly enough to leave a nice purple and green bruise to heal for the following afternoon._

_"Give me your hand." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice shook her out of her musings abruptly._

_Kagome blinked and asked the dreaded 'why?' at the same time as he extended her hand, trustingly, to the future Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. The flicker in his eyes should've warned her beforehand of what she was getting into..._

_That was why, despite her startled scream and the fact that she was currently curled around him almost completely, Kagome didn't find it all that surprising that he had hauled her up and jumped over the treetops and high into the air._

And that was saying something, considering that Kagome had always compared herself to an ant when it came to the old trees of this forest. Nothing more than a speck of dust against the majestic trunks that rose so high in the air, she almost couldn't see the treetops.

_Sparks and bursts of light invaded her vision, and blue eyes blinked for a few seconds to dispel the feeling of dizziness away. The view was absolutely breathtaking - a myriad of colors on a wide landscape that stretched forever just beneath the afternoon sun._

_The young woman inhaled deeply and, with a happy smile threw her head back to look at the shapeless clouds._

_"I love this. How is that you know exactly how to spoil me?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Ah," Kagome pushed a long strand of white behind his ear tenderly, "so that's your secret. I'll have to remember it for later."_

* * *

"His name is Onigumo Naraku, a far cousin of Inuyasha's mother Izayoi and also a general in Inu no Taisho's army. A hanyou with a demon father and the Northern Princess as his mother" Toga, Midoriko thought with fondness she was couldn't banish no matter how hard she had tried. No use trying she supposed - the fool had gotten under her skin already and it was too late to try to get him out; even if he had become her mortal enemy in the span of a moonless night.

The priestess shook her head and regarded her - beautiful and courageous - daughters firmly, hoping to give them both a little of her strength. Kagome looked entirely too pale and bloodless despite the carefully applied treatments of the healer, and Sango's careful fussing, and Kikyou had not let down her guard yet. There was something incredibly detached about her that proved the events of last night still hadn't caught up with her and Midoriko feared that when they did, her serene and peaceful daughter would be crushed.

"You both have already met him so I will not speak about his detestable character." Lying, conniving, smooth talking bastard - the devil couldn't have done a better job of breaking apart the alliance even if it had tried.

Midoriko had every intention of showing him what true pain meant when all of this was over.

"Truly, I wouldn't have suspected his treachery against the _Inu_clan and ours as well if he hadn't confessed it personally to me before it had taken place."

She let the shocked gasps pass and the information sink in, before she continued. "Naraku had the unmitigated gall to confess to me that he was going to bring down the Higurashi dynasty before the full moon had passed. At the time I didn't believe him...I thought him simply a madman or perhaps in search for someone to try and scare of. You were celbrating your official engagement - we all were celebrating the union of our two enemy houses - and wine flowed freely..." The elder miko bit her lip, remembing in vivid detail that night. Toga had looked more handsome than ever, her daughters had been blooming under her eyes...

"But he proved you wrong mother." Kikyou fisted her hands in the red material of her kimono and raised furious eyes to meet those of her sister. "There is no blame to throw around as it is clearly this half-demon's fault; and I for one don't plan on letting him wreck anymore damage on our names."

Kagome bit her lip and hesitated in giving the answer Kikyou was obviously expecting. She was no experienced fighter...

_Tokijin lodged itself firmly in her shoulder, twisting and biting into her flesh so painfully that Kagome couldn't suppress the tears of agony that sprung from her eyes - her voice frozen, her mind in limbo...her heart **aching**. Even though she'd probably known, deep down inside, that this would be the outcome sooner or later. _

_She pulled herself back with a heavy gasp, the sharp blade causing havoc as it slid out of her, and finally collapsed on the frozen ground in a tangle of limbs and clothes. The scent of copper was fogging her senses unpleasantly. Something warm and substantial - blood - was sliding down her arm, and despite the white hot pain that stunned her limbs, she wanted nothing more than to scrub herself clean first. The slow, annoying sensation made her skin crawl...like a spider's pitter-patter._

_Later, when she managed to bring herself back into the world of the living, into the arms of a livid Sango, Kagome wondered why Sesshoumaru hadn't just killed her._

...but family was the one thing she had left. She wasn't going to disappoint them just because she would have to fight Sesshoumaru and lose her life while at it. Or because she loved him despite everything. Despite the stagnating feeling of hurt pressing beneath her eyes in the form of unshed tears.

"I agree. Mama?"

Still the wonderful endearment, Midoriko thought, for a second seeing the small, adorable children her girls had once been. So innocent and pure...her countenance hardened. It was inexcusable for someone, anyone, to treat them below what they deserved.

"Are you going to fight them even knowing your own feelings?" Kagome lowered her head and Kikyou pretended to be very busy with the rising sun, seen just beyond the veranda. "Despite the fact that they've no idea who pulls the strings?"

"They will come after us no matter what," Kagome intoned softly, "At least we deserve the right to defend ourselves."

_If we're going to go down, we'll do so with honor and bravery. We won't be forgotten and passed over as mere cowards, even if our hearts are with them._

Those were the unspoken sentences no one dared utter

"Very well," Midoriko shut her eyes against the damning words that needed to be said, "I, Midoriko head priestess and ruler of the Higurashi clan of miko, declare war against Inu no Taisho, Great General of the Dog Demon clan."

_'May God forgive me for this.'_

* * *

_"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome opened the shoji door and quickly stepped into the outer garden of the House of the Moon; eyes clear and blue in the moonlight, smile wide and breathless - part from exhaustion, part from the unexpected pleasure of knowing that he had returned so soon from his visit to the Eastern Lord._

_She had encountered a hurried Inuyasha on the way out...no doubt on his way to see her sister after being so long deprived of her loving presence, Kagome thought cheekily._

_Those two could be so adorable for all the time they spent arguing and finding each other faults and Kami knows what._

_The Future Daiyoukai was sitting carelessly at the base of the ancient tree, with a name she hadn't been able to grasp yet, looking as relaxed about his surroundings as if he belonged. Secretly, Kagome knew that he had felt her presence even before she had stepped out to meet him._

_His eyes echoed the moon, only brighter, ethereally burning, and she stepped forward without reserve to kneel between his legs and wrap her arms around his waist. Her heart never failed to beat faster every time he returned the gesture and Kagome closed her eyes just as Sesshoumaru caught a stray piece of her hair and moved it aside._

_"You missed me."_

_She grinned, though he couldn't see it. "I missed your unforgettable way of getting your point through with only a few words."_

_"It has been dully noted miko." Sesshoumaru intoned neutrally, belittling the bland tone of his words by applying just a little more pressure on his hold of her. The gesture had always been a mystery to Kagome but as always she let it pass without question._

_It felt like a form of affection coming from him and that's all she needed to know._

_"Why didn't you tell me you had come back?" Kagome spoke the first thing that came to her, half caught between annoyance and happiness. "I would've come to say goodnight if nothing more. Your faithful servant," here came the ever-present huffiness when talking about the green kappa demon - the worshipping retainer of her fiancée, "almost wouldn't let me through for fear that I would disturb your Lordness. I had to beat the information out of him."_

_"There was no point in waking you up. Father was persistent..."_

_A sigh._

_"Well, you can let the almighty Dog Demon that he will be facing my wrath tomorrow."_

_One perfectly shaped eyebrow rose. "On what account?"_

_"No doubt for keeping you occupied with papers and reports for a good portion of the evening."_

_His amusement was keenly felt if not seen. "Are you basing this on the time it took you to make yourself presentable for me and wear a kimono? I heard it is quite a tedious task."_

_Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she raised herself to glower at him. "That is not funny. You try wearing one and we'll..."_

_The way he was looking at her took her breath away and brought a noticeable blush to her cheeks. Those eyes...were burnished gold and unnatural in their almost feline quality and the young woman found herself mesmerized and leaning closer to...what?_

_Her answer came when Sesshoumaru cupped her chin and slowly lowered his head until his lips were fully pressed against hers. Slow and searching. Sweet and too substantial to be real but beautiful enough to leave her wanting more. One hand was on her shoulder while the other was stroking the underside of her jaw, claws careful with her fragile skin, coaxing Kagome to open up more for him._

_It was the first kiss she had always envisioned for herself._

* * *

Her sandal had snapped on the way here - the thin barrette fragile, unable to resist under the strain of her efforts. _Like her._ She had abandoned it there, not bothering to pick it up anymore.

She wouldn't need it from now on...

Kagome's knees almost gave out from underneath her, exhausted beyond measure, but she managed to open the doors before stumbling outside and collapsing on the barren ground of her mother's garden. Her sides were close to bursting from all the running she had been doing and the seam of her kimono was ripped, brittle and unrecognizable.

Surprisingly, the ebony-haired woman thought sadly, not a drop of blood had stained the dark color and not a smudge of dirt had dirtied her skin. When so many people had died at the hands of Naraku and his army in the last few hours, she was not sporting a single bruise. _Only torn clothes and broken shards of a heart._

For a moment Kagome considered barring the door, but the idea was quickly discarded with a detached smile. What was the point? No matter who came now...there would be no escape for her. Kikyou had already given her life for her once, the younger sister thought with clouded eyes, so it wasn't likely to happen a second time.

Her mother...her mother had still been valiantly fighting against the tainted army of demons and hanyou when she had left her behind.

_"Go now and don't cry," Midoriko shouted, standing in front of her, "I will handle these bastards myself and wait fro Inu no Taisho to come and save me after realizing his mistake and the nature of the vile half-demon." She added ironically._

Why so late? Why had they realized the enormity of their mistakes only after all her blood sisters, the good women Kagome had known for all her life, died in agony at the hands of their attackers?

_"Forgive me for not being able to save you my daughter," the priestess spoke sadly, muscles clenching and her powers crackling around them both restlessly, "I pray to all the gods out there that the one you love will come to save you in time...that you will not end up like Kikyou."_

_It was one of the few times Kagome had ever seen her mother's tears fall so freely._

_Something, covered in purple cloth, was placed in her hands and misty, blue eyes met fierce brown in a silent understanding. "Save yourself my daughter. No matter what you choose, I will always support you. Always love you." Midoriko placed a simple kiss on her youngest brow, before pushing her none to gently out of the room and closing the door in her face._

Sango and Miroku. What had become of her two best friends? Were they lying somewhere, injured and slowly dying?

The screeches of low class youkai were shrill in her ears and Kagome, panicked, realized that if she didn't accomplish what she had come to do, there would be no second chance.

Inwardly she feared it but on the outside she struggled to maintain her serenity.

She crawled forward, unmindful of anything, and lifted herself on her knees to look at her reflection in the steady mirror of the water filled pond situated in the center of the garden. The woman that gazed back with sorrowful eyes was nothing like she remembered the giddy, joy-filled person she had once been.

Unhappiness was vicious in taking its toll on her.

Her mother's tanto was tightly clenched in her left hand and the jewel she had tightly guarded ever since childhood was burning in her breast; aching to release its power on the unholy creatures, which had invaded its territory and were now threatening its mistress. The four souls burned brightly for the revenge they believed was theirs to get.

For Midoriko. Kikyou. The hundreds of men and women, which had died in battle.

If she destroyed the jewel now, the holy power which promised such destruction in the wrong hands would be nothing more than smoke. Naraku would not get what he wanted. The land would be safe, the jewel gone...

_Your mother has never wanted you to die. You can still save everyone with the power of the jewel if you live. Make a wish and all will be well. No consequences._ Voices floated in her head, heady with the promise of life and meeting her Sesshoumaru again...

The blade was lifted determinedly and the slightly curved tip pressed into her chest, right where her heart was. Her reflection did the same and Kagome stared at the...undecidedly strange expression that curved her eyebrows and gave a slight tilt to her lips.

_Sesshoumaru_.

She couldn't let Naraku get the jewel. For him she would do this - not let the dark hanyou fulfill his goal.

The pain rushed through her but her hands were steady as they maneuvered the tanto deeper into her flesh; the new wound seemed to pulse at the same time as the one healing in her shoulder - the one given to her by Naraku.

Not Sesshoumaru.

_Just a corrupted half-demon wearing a mask of pretense._

Yes, Kagome pulled out the sword out with trembling hands, the one that had tried to deceive her by taking on the form of her beloved and almost succeeded in turning her against him. Almost. He'd almost had her. He'd given himself away unwittingly when he'd thought that no one was there to see and that had given her the strength to forgive Sesshoumaru _one last time_. She pressed her palm against the earth for support, feeling tired and...faded. Even the Earth wouldn't give its strength to her anymore...too much blood had already soaked into it.

She felt like crying, even though not one tear fell. The first tear that would fall was sure to break her resolve and make her do something foolish - like using the Shikon for her own selfish purposes.

Leading to it becoming tainted instead of completely purified out of existence.

_It will be gone when I am gone. No more pain, no more suffering, no more useless deaths. No more..._

So instead of feeling sorry for herself and what could've been, Kagome smiled ghostly and closed her eyes, resolving to remember the wondrous sunset that colored one side of the sky, and the upcoming storm that darkened the other.

It was beautiful - she felt like she was surrounded everywhere by pulsing fire. Her vision swam with it.

If only _he_ had been here to see it.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her body go, hitting the ground with a muted thump.

_Next time, next time...she'd have another chance at this._

* * *

His steps were heavy and for the first time in his life of many millennia, Inu no Taisho wanted to just sit down somewhere and _die_. To rest his weary soul and forget he had acted like a stupid youngling and fallen into this devastating error that had cost him more than he had ever thought.

Naraku would pay dearly for his deceit...

With Midoriko's body cradled carefully in his arms - he desperately tried to deny that she was dead, a soul gone to the underworld, by reminding himself that his spikes might be harmful to her slight frame - he made his way towards where the signature of his eldest was swirling wildly.

Inuyasha had stayed behind to mourn over Kikyou's body. Bitter tears and angry howls that had forced even _him _to turn and walk away.

And now...

Touga, as he had allowed only few to call him, stopped and stared fixedly at the door that had been recently wrenched out of its hinges. His pupils dilated to take in the rush of fiery hues of the dying sunlight, and finally settled on the hunched frame of his future heir.

_And Kagome._

Sesshoumaru was kneeling on the ground holding the young woman possessively close to him. She wasn't moving and the dry blood staining her clothes and the usual pristine ones of his son spoke more of death than Touga had been prepared.

He had hoped. Had prayed that at least one of the two women that had once brought so much sunshine into their lives had escaped from this slaughter. Kikyou and Kagome had been _like_ daughters to him. At least _one_ of them should've...

Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed him yet and didn't seem _inclined_ to do so anytime soon. To his father, the implacable demon now appeared as a former shadow of what he had been - there were no tears to signify the turmoil and regret, no outbursts of emotion to express the painful loss...

He was only sitting there. Silent. Still like a statue, arms curled around Kagome and nose buried in her hair; only the winter's chilly breeze ruffled their clothes and hair - proof that both were made of flesh and blood.

_A bloody tanto was gripped in their intertwined hands..._

* * *

She woke with a gasp; feeling like she had been doused in cold water and stung by a hundred needles...and promptly fell out of bed.

What had happened?

The young woman made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat and tried miserably to disentangle herself out of the layers upon layers of blankets that covered her sweaty body.

That had been...horrible?

Blue eyes blinked in thoughtful pause and she bit her lower lip...

What had she been dreaming about again? She could've sworn that she had grasped the last vestiges of her dream...but it appeared to have simply disappeared in the haze that covered her mind.

The door opened and all thoughts flew out of her mind.

"Kagome!" Her mother called with barely suppressed amusement, brown eyes shining merrily at the sight of her flailing limbs and puffy hair. "What are you doing on the floor?"

And here, Midoriko had been worried that her little girl had gotten injured or that someone was in the house. Honestly now...she would've giggled if not for the absolutely dazed expression on her daughter's face.

"I had the strangest dream mama, Kikyou..."

Kikyou expressed her mirth by a quirk of the lips and came forward to pick her sister up and help her out of the mess she had gotten into.

"Oh? What was it about?"

Kagome blinked. "I can't remember."

* * *

I need to stop listening to those sad songs. Look where it's got me.

_EDIT: This thing just keeps getting revised. Don't ask me why..._


	4. Caught in a Moment

Inspiration has struck anew...and it has struck with a vengeance. I already have four Sesshoumaru/Kagome stories in my mind. Each more exciting than the previous. I can barely contain myself.

My personal thanks to the person who nominated this story for Best AU Fic. If you're reading, know that this chapter is dedicated to you…and I hope you like the outcome. It's a very long one shot!

* * *

**Warning:** Mature, dark, sexual themes. Don't read this if you don't like it...just look away! (Grins)

Dis**blaimer:** Sesshoumaru and Kagome belong to Rumiko Takashi. Such a pity isn't it?

* * *

**Caught In a Moment  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

She hadn't believed she could ever find him in such a place...such a form either.

It had been so unexpected that she had stopped dead in her tracks, unable to take her eyes of his prone form being dragged away forcefully. His four legged form.

So much time had passed since those surreal travels in the Feudal Era that Kagome had caught herself wondering if this was a dream. A very, very vivid dream that would end once she woke up in the safety of her little room.

After all, the powerful Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru couldn't be in a kennel. He most certainly couldn't be in his dog form - albeit shrunken considerably since his muzzle was at equal level with her hipbone - and he most certainly wasn't being leashed and collared like some common mongrel by ruthless guards who were currently trying to drag him God knows where.

Long ago, five hundred years to be more precise, Sesshoumaru had disappeared and not even Inuyasha had been able to unearth anything about his brother's whereabouts.

Still. It was him. She could recognize him anywhere at any given time...not that his coloring was too hard to distinguish anyway.

He was the miniature version of his former demon self complete with the soft, snow-white fur, jagged mauve stripes on each side of his snout and piercing amber eyes with swirls of ruby red. Eyes that concealed a cunning and predatory creature...the eyes of a once respected demon Lord.

Scared should have been her first emotion. Already her miko energy was sizzling beneath her skin and something she had learned to recognize as raw power coiled in the pit of her stomach, making the young woman aware that if she didn't grab hold of herself she was going to end up making quite a scene.

She should've felt pity at seeing such a powerful creature being dragged towards the basement for God knows what purpose - most likely to be locked inside a reinforced cage. A fate he didn't deserve despite his callousness and pointed arrogance.

None of those feelings seemed to want to make an appearance though. They were somewhere beyond her reach and Kagome didn't plan on searching deep within herself to find them either.

Her anger was, however, a completely different thing. She hadn't felt that way since her little brother had gotten the flu so many years ago and she hadn't been there to tend for him like the loving, responsible sister she was supposed to be...

No one was doing anything and it was fueling her temper like nothing else; so burning she found it hard to breathe past the raging emotions swirling behind blue eyes. The little pet shop was virtually abandoned but those that were currently in it, mostly women and small children, weren't doing a damn thing for the animal struggling in its muzzle.

How could they just stand there and watch someone being mistreated? Granted, they didn't know that dog was actually a very powerful Daiyoukai with the strength -and most assuredly- the desire to kill them all for witnessing his humiliation...but they were still watching and acting like nothing was wrong.

That being had played an essential part in the destruction of a power hungry monster with many faces. Even her miko side agreed that it was an honorable thing to return the efforts of he who had helped save humankind from destruction - the same humans who were now trying to subdue him.

The slamming sound of a door dispelled the stormy feelings immediately and Kagome blinked slowly, noting that she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had missed the moment _'Sesshoumaru'_ had been dragged away.

First reaction was to try and follow him, consequences be damned, but Kagome had long ago learned not to react on the basis of first emotions. It had cost her many days of her health every time she had jumped recklessly into a battle and gotten herself injured, beaten, bruised and unconscious...those moments had done justice to her grandfather's delusional diseases truly.

Second reaction was to compose herself as best as possible and march to the clerk's desk, a stuttering young man, and inquire as neutrally as possible about the _'exotic, wild animal that had been brought into their store.'_

Her persuasion methods consisted of innocently batting her eyelashes, smiling sweetly and acting as interested as could be when the man started to babble some not so ridiculous story about the _'vile beast'_ attacking humans who had only wanted to give him a cozy home.

Many years had passed since she had been the innocent and oblivious girl traveling with a loud-mouthed hanyou. After such a long time, Kagome thought herself a worldly woman. Anyone who knew her deceiving age and the fact that the Shikon was pulsing beneath the valley of her breasts would most likely agree with her.

_'You flatter him so,'_ A grin. _'Vile beast indeed.'_

"I was wondering if he would be up for adoption anytime soon..."

Well, that certainly shut him up for a few moments. Kagome prayed for forgiveness for any mean thoughts but really...he had been talking nonsense and keeping his eyes strictly below her neckline. Another moment of blatant staring and she might've sat him into the ground with the aid of her trusty purse.

Tapping into the vast supply of patience, kept just for such occasions, Kagome prepared her arguments and cooled the ire burning just beneath her temples in the form of a headache. Still...someone should've just shaken her then and there because, and despite her best intentions, she hadn't the slightest of clues what she was doing.

Saving her peacock - in almost all the senses possible - of a former enemy who had looked down at her from above his nose so many times, she had lost count. The one who had tried to kill her and Inuyasha countless times...

...and then proceeded to save both of them and his young ward Rin just as many times. Fair to his people, even if a little to set in his preconceived ideas, and a good ruler of his lands.

She sighed. Why oh why did the good have to tip the balance in its favor? Trying to free the dog, demon Lord now would probably be nothing more than a nuisance.

"Miss, you can't be serious. He would rip you to shreds - you are too delicate and beautiful to search the company of a vicious dog." If he didn't hear her temper boiling and reaching dangerous temperatures, he was either deaf of just an idiot bigger than she had given him credit.

_Delicate?_ Twitch

_Was he calling her weak?_ Twitchy-twitch.

"Might I suggest the rabbits? They are excellent creatures."

Kagome visibly grimaced and tapped her fingers nervously on her bag.

_'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts...happy thoughts! Sesshoumaru better be worth this much!'_

"I'm afraid you have misunderstood me. I only wish for that particular dog and I am willing to pay as much as it takes to have him," good thing Sesshoumaru wasn't here to hear her talking about him like some piece of meat for dinner. He would have had a fit...and then returned her into the dust she had come from for taking such liberties with his...dogginess.

"But miss, surely..."

He was a persistent idiot and that was that. This required a different approach. "Are you trying to tell me that you can not sell me the pet I want?"

The clerk gulped and launched into a series of full-blown excuses and reassurances that she could have any pet she wanted...he even offered to take her see her future acquisition if she wanted.

_Bingo._

* * *

Of course, the emotions and jitters were bound to catch up with her sooner or later. They crept up her spine when she found herself in front of the door that separated her from the former nemesis of her youth. Butterflies were also expected to take residence in her stomach, but that didn't mean Kagome had to like the nervousness - it only served to remind her of sweet sixteen.

_Inexperienced, naive and sweet sixteen..._

The attendant, _Koji_ she had learned from the tag earlier, was fumbling with the keys, which only served to fuel her anxiety...what was taking so long? And why in heavens name did he have so many keys? It wasn't like the small pet shop was a labyrinth of doors and hallways.

"Just curious miss, why do you want to get such a dangerous dog? You seem very determined to get this particular one and it's just so big."

Well, as long as he wasn't looking into her cleavage with that leery expression - he was seventeen, it was his first job and he was a very talkative person - she could answer that question.

Her smile was polite but she still suppressed a giggle when the young man blushed and almost dropped his keys. Somewhat flattering wasn't it? Kagome had this _'extraordinary'_ luck with only attracting youngsters, old people or men who were generally wrong for her. For all reasons possible.

"I am. He is a very exotic creature and for some reason I've always been attracted to strange pets." Well, no lie there. She had tried raising a lizard once...the experiment wouldn't have been a failure if she hadn't outlived the poor thing.

"White dogs with brown eyes aren't that unusual, miss..." A grunt and finally the door opened.

Kagome was too busy gaping at the boy's back to see that. What had he said? She blinked when he gently ushered her in a small, white, room with dozens of cages and different utensils. Were they even talking of the same Sesshoumaru here?

The scent of old magic was so strong that the former miko had to cover her nose and take a step back to clear her senses. Getting hit by a truck must've felt similar.

It was how Inuyasha must've felt when coming into her era for the first time. Her eyes stung and she was caught between running back out or doing what she had come to do; which was saving Sesshoumaru from a fate trapped in a cage for the rest of his unnatural life.

So..._what_ was stopping her from turning back on her heel again?

"Step this way please," Kagome was hard pressed not to mock imitate his walk due to the way that had sounded, "he's in the back room."

_'For once in his life, Sesshoumaru is forced to be last and least.'_ The thought was more saddening than she would've believed and pity once more overcame anything else. Her fingers tightened around the purse until the knuckles were white and bloodless and her heels clicked loudly on the hard floor.

Would she find a broken shell of the former Daiyoukai or perhaps a hate driven animal, crazy with blood lust?

Kagome didn't want to think of the possibilities, even as she took a peek over her shoulder...at the unusually scared and quiet cats. Circling their restrained kennels, hissing quietly, fur standing up menacingly - all the signs of restlessness, and maybe more, were there.

Were they aware that there was a killer among them? Animals, after all, were very sensitive to such things and Sesshoumaru's aura was nothing to take lightly. Five hundred years ago he had been able to bring Naraku to his knees with the green flames of his youki.

"You will most likely be able to take him home today...as no one appears to want him around for long." The last words were spoken as an afterthought, and Kagome would've smiled if she hadn't caught sight of the large figure curled around itself in a dark corner of the room.

There was no mistaking him - not now, not ever. Those eyes, that massive frame and that long, abnormally white, fur...that crescent moon on the once noble brow of Inuyasha's half-brother, now only a beast taught humility by a horrible curse - it was the only way to explain his current condition - he couldn't control it.

He was either tired, or uncaring of her presence, because he didn't open his eyes not even to spare her a glance.

She frowned.

"I'll take him," she carelessly batted away whatever the attendant had to say and, unmindful of her skirt, crouched down next to the cage, crawling closer on her hands and knees. Not the best position but Kagome still crooned in happiness when the inu opened half-lidded eyes to look at her.

What was a wrinkle or two on cashmere compared to the spark of heat and fire she saw in those oh so familiar sun kissed eyes?

Nothing...absolutely nothing. Everything was unimportant when placed in contrast to the revelation she had in that moment. This was someone from her past, someone who had played an important role in her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai, and suddenly she was not so alone in the world anymore.

Someone other than her family, canine or not, wouldn't believe her nuts if she talked about a well that could take her back and forth from and to the past. Sesshoumaru hadn't known about that insignificant detail before but she was living and breathing proof of it.

Kagome was nothing short of giddy by the time the former Lord unfurled his tail and raised his head to stare her down with that oh so painfully pleasing flicker of recognition dancing in his eyes.

He knew her.

He _remembered_ her.

She wanted to cry and at the same time laugh with joy.

Not the best company but, hey, who was complaining?

In an act of many times preceded courage, the miko from the future carefully coiled the loose strings of power dancing just beneath her skin and extended her hand forward...to the ruler of the Western Lands from the past. Strangely enough, she wasn't afraid that he would want to take a bite out of her fingers or harm her in anyway.

Later, she would probably question her sanity and ponder whether bashing her head on the wall would do some good.

Only courageous fools had willingly bared their week spots in front of the Killing Perfection.

Sesshoumaru seemed to think so too, because for a few long moments he was silent and cold. A perfect statute like he had been in real life. He looked suspicious, weary and vicious at the same time, with the way he was gazing at her - the almost imaginary draw upwards of his eyebrows (since when did dogs have eyebrows?) and, she dared think it, his perked ears.

Kagome had always had a certain something for puppy ears.

Then he rose from his comfortable position, a predator on the move, and padded towards her, massive neck stretching to...

Her eyes widened. Was he sniffing her? Her fingers twitched and she stomped down on the urge draw back her hand quickly - instead she pushed her hand close to his muzzle, letting him take in as much of her scent as he needed.

Scent and physical contact were as much essential for Inu youkai as human interaction was for her. It was the main basis of communication between members of the same, or different, species; and although Sesshoumaru had always been aloof and seemingly detached from the real world, Kagome was sure that instincts played their part well.

Hadn't he rough played with Inuyasha so often, disguised in the form of deadly spars and life threatening battles? Kagome herself had only later realized it, but seeing as how the Lord had decimated the foul dark hanyou with such a burst of ethereal power, she was inclined to believe she was right in her assumptions.

Otherwise Inuyasha would've been one dead half demon long before she had met him.

The way he was nipping and testing her skin - although not entirely painful - were almost enough to make her want to pull her hand back. Her knees weren't faring any better either. _And here she'd thought that crouching down would take some of the edge from the fear. Sesshoumaru never failed to surprise her._

She didn't even notice when Koji suddenly moved forward to draw her back...she sure as hell noticed though when slivers of eerie green seeped into Sesshoumaru's eyes, almost overpowering the gold and red, and he bared his fangs in a thunderous growl.

"Are you insane?" She fumed at the attendant, protective instincts coming forth and moving her hand closer of their own volition. To calm him. Hmph - most likely to kill her, damned traitorous things. "Hasn't anyone told you that it's not good to rile an angry dog?"

She was being irrationally angry on Sesshoumaru's part.

That was an apocalyptic sign right?

"If not for these reinforced iron bars," though that didn't explain how he was subdued enough to stay put anyway! "he would've probably pounced you by now. Never, ever, do that again. I doubt Sesshoumaru would be so lenient next time..."

Next to the fact that she had worked the boy into a fine panic, she had just told him that the name of her pet was to be the Killing Perfection and to top it all, she could swear, _absolutely swear_, that Sesshoumaru was feeling distinctly amused.

_Which was precisely as ridiculous as it sounded._

Miko or not, there was definitely no way she was getting happy waves from a...dog. Even an upgraded demon dog. Nope. She was not going there, on the grounds that her mind might consider her crazy.

"Se-Sesshoumaru! You want to name your dog Sesshoumaru?" He looked green and Kagome flicked her raven ponytail over one shoulder and gave him her most innocent smile, hoping against hope that _Koji_ didn't decide to faint on her at the moment. Naming one's pet - the mother had been insane and the father no doubt twitching at how well the choice fit - _The Killing Perfection_, or as a variation _Ending of the Circle of Life_, had to be something only a nut would think up.

"Did I stutter?"

* * *

Credit went to bureaucracy this time, Kagome thought with a lopsided grin.

She had gotten her own, personal slaughtering machine - fast and easy, use claws, fangs and I-am-holiest-than-thou attitude - in only an hour. Complete with leash, brush (she was definitely going to need it considering that Sesshoumaru's fur was probably longer than her own hair) and a very cute red ribbon as a compliment from the store manager.

In her defense, Kagome had tried very hard not to laugh at having to see a dog with a put off expression. Almost peevish!

All those items and a priceless experience and Sesshoumaru hadn't even dented her account...that much. Well, actually not at all as her account was a black hole really but Kagome's - still - human mind was nonetheless surprised at having to pay such an impressive amount to get a pet. A scary, _would have been better off as a rabbit_, animal.

_This would have never happened a hundred years ago._

Oh well. Sesshoumaru might kill her if she thought he wasn't worth her money and more.

Now came the part where she was supposed to ask herself what she would do with him.

Kagome frowned to herself and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt, feeling grateful for the slight spring breeze that ghosted faintly over her heated skin. Times like these made her happy to have found an apartment with a large enough balcony that was so high up and that she had a stunning view of dazzling Tokyo at night.

"I know you're looking at me you know." Stormy blue met glittering gold and she let a little of her weariness show. "What?"

His expression was indescribable and oh so fixed upon her face.

_Didn't he ever blink? He was disturbing._

Half of her five foot one and he was still bloody intimidating her with that chilly stare. The one that sharply reminded her of her youth again and their first meeting - where he had tried to turn her into a puddle of human goo.

"You're not planning on gutting me in my sleep for putting you in a leash I hope," the weariness was doubled, though coupled with humor and embarrassment - because frankly she was talking to a dog, "I didn't want it, but anymore slip-ups and that clerk might've had a heart attack."

Sesshoumaru barked harshly.

Kagome squeaked, not actually expecting him to answer, and fell flat on her rump...missing the couch by a few inches.

A groan.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? You just love seeing my misery and weren't sure how to achieve it without actually making me into sushi...because then I wouldn't get to feed you anymore." Her midnight hair had come undone, falling all around her in messy waves of onyx and dark waters, but of course she couldn't actually look sexy like one of those actresses in movies. _There was a frizzy strand hanging right between her eyes._

No...that would've been a too good thing for her.

Kagome just looked messy with tufts of hair sticking out everywhere. _Including that one that was right there and oh God where was a brush when she needed one...?_

"And don't think I didn't see that sneaky wag of your tail. I know you love making fun of me no matter how hard you try to hide it."

Truly, she had never been so...free with the Great Daiyoukai before. It was such a strange concept that they could have such an easy one-sided conversation after five hundred years of not seeing each other.

Well, at least the one sided part hadn't changed one bit.

Smoothing her hair was the fairly easy part and she used the quirky movements to hide the stirrings of self-consciousness that had finally started to catch up with her. A dog he was, but she hadn't even taken the time to ask Sesshoumaru how he had gotten to be the way he was; she hadn't even walked him through the apartment to familiarize him with the rooms and furniture or perhaps asked him if he wanted to be left alone instead.

After all, belonging, in documents, to his brother's hated wench couldn't be very pleasant.

"Um..." And the looking - how was she going to stand those fixed stares? Vestiges of long forgotten shyness returned and her body abruptly bent of its own will, in a half bow of respect, before she straightened up with flushed cheeks.

_How embarrassing. How could she have forgotten? Certainly he was staring at her like that, because she hadn't bothered to show him the smallest ounce of respect._

"This may sound odd coming from me now, but," Kagome coughed and willed the burning sensation in her belly to disappear, "I believe an introduction of my apartment is needed if, that is," she sounded like a babbling incompetent didn't she? "if you're going to be staying with me from now on."

His silence, not like he _could_ say much, prompted her forward.

"I mean I'm not forcing you or anything."

He barked down at her and Kagome shut her mouth, taking that as her queue to zip it. Now. Before Sesshoumaru did decide that he was too lenient with her and she found herself forced to purify the fur off his back, for making her into Kagome-steak. It wouldn't be pretty that was for sure.

"Didn't quite catch that," her voice was dry even as she resisted the urge to twitch because he was practically in her face, "was that a yes bark? A no-I-don't-give-a-damn bark, or a shut-up-now-before-I-kill-you bark?"

She could've sworn that she had seen another flicker of amusement in his eyes. He curled his long tail around her leg and tickled her with his fur and she couldn't help a giggle. If she hadn't known better, Kagome could've sworn that the former Daiyoukai had just allowed her a glimpse at his playful streak - the one that wasn't supposed to exist.

"I'll take that as an all-in-one then. Would you mind getting off of me or do I have to point out the rooms from down here?"

* * *

No doubt that living with your former nemesis was supposed to be weird...but Kagome hadn't counted on just how strange that would be considering his vicious personality. Or at least that part of his self she was somewhat familiar with after the continuous meetings in the Feudal Era.

Actually seeing him eat, from a bowl no less, had been an odd experience for her. No more than when she had stumbled upon Inuyasha pinned to a tree, but then there were many types of odd for Kagome. Seeing him rip into raw meat like it was nothing more than a simple piece of paper had been enough to make her stomach turn on itself.

And the quantity of it...made her feel thankful for having enough money not to worry about being eaten into the ground! She hadn't worried about rent for a long time and she didn't want to start now of all times. It was enough that her job as a writer meant papers and more papers filled with scribbled squiggles called letters.

The following day, after having woken nose to snout with a wide awake Sesshoumaru and screamed loud enough to wake the dead, Kagome had tried feeding her new acquisition with well seasoned steak to see if he could stomach it...before she decided _she_ couldn't.

It had been with a swell of pride that she had noticed the glimmer of appreciation as he had looked at her after that first bite. For some reason, pleasing him had in return pleased her as well.

After that she had started testing her culinary skills on him more and more often.

Finding it satisfactory when he ended up leaving not even a trace behind and a real challenge when she would see him push it away and turn to her with that derogatory expression that told her of his displeasure.

Instead of feeling thoroughly insulted - well, okay so maybe she did feel a _little_ insulted and maybe her pride flared up a little _more_ than needed - Kagome would raise her chin and thoroughly attack the recipe during her next cooking festival. _And it definitely was a festival. She ate enough for one person and he ate enough for a small family._

After the first week of _dubious_ cohabitation - in the sense that Sesshoumaru couldn't tell her anything of his prolonged absence and Kagome didn't have the heart to kick him out - she had come to know when the bowl she'd left in the kitchen was empty. Maybe it was instinct...maybe it was Sesshoumaru's satisfied stride towards her comfy couch as she went to do the dishes.

_She couldn't be quite sure._

Sure as ever there was awkwardness at times...at first, when she hadn't known how to deal with him, silence had been suffocating because she had been paranoid about him watching her every waking moment. Even now the feeling would persist sometimes, but definitely more subdued and less making her feel like an insect under the microscope.

Kagome had come to the awe-inspiring conclusion that Sesshoumaru preferred her company - a human's company - instead of loneliness or going to whatever place he might have chosen to wander to. He had decided that from the first moment she had issued the invitation and things, daily happenings, had fallen into a pattern of abnormal normality since then.

What else could she call sharing an apartment with a dangerous demon?

She would see his familiar, _err_, snout when she woke up and sleepily made her way to the bathroom, bypassing the couch Sesshoumaru seemed to have claimed as his for the night.

He would be there to growl back an inarticulate sound at her chirped _'good morning'_ and, per ritual, would follow her in the spacious, white and sunny kitchen to receive his breakfast; the same as usual when she hadn't had time to go shopping, meaning raw meat, or one of her famous surprises...just to see his expression when he tried it.

The most popular had been pizza, followed closely by hot pot (which by the way had gone down famously well despite the fact that it was more human food than anything else). Of course, Kagome was determined to try more types of food, excepting anything vegetarian, on her lab ra_-pet_!

_She had gotten used to the way he liked his food - not too spicy, never salty and preferably raw - so she barely threw out anything anymore._ Kagome loved to cook and had a good mind to make him try her chocolate mousse some time. As ridiculous as it sounded.

So the days stretched and passed, one after another, and the miko found herself getting more and more attached to her strange companion, found herself happy to come home after a meeting with her - very cranky - editor to see the familiar sight of a white dog curled up on the couch...watching TV and occasionally switching from one show to another disinterestedly. With a remote. Using his claws - thank all the gods he hadn't destroyed it.

_Giggle._

Kagome knew by heart what captivated his interest the most - not that he would admit that the vile contraption would ever appeal to him as anything special - and that was the history channel, political and economic debates and, surprisingly or not, supernatural shows or movies. Probably because he liked to scoff at the sheer idiosyncrasies there.

He stoically endured her chick flicks, choosing to sleep while she sighed over the sheer mushiness of romantic relationships, but Kagome knew that if she even dared suggest he look with her, Sesshoumaru would melt the TV into small bits and wires.

Ahem. She had learned that in a rather painful way that had forced her to go shopping afterwards, lest they had nothing to watch anymore. Though, Sesshoumaru liked reading too...scratch that, he liked staring at her piercingly until she relented, with a defeated sigh, and took a heavy book from the top shelves to entertain him.

Humph. Like she was a maid or something! Imagine the nerve of that.

It was his fault for not having fingers from the beginning!

Still...she huffed, puffed and tried to glower at him but in the end she willingly accepted to read to him, knowing deep inside herself that it had to be hard on him to be in this body without a way of changing into his original form. The one he had prided himself with so much for good reasons.

The task wasn't wholly unpleasant per see.

At least that had been the conclusion she had come to, one, stormy, summer night several months after finding Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome listened to the pitter-patter of the rain outside, admiring the mist that had settled on her windows and simply enjoying the breeze that floated through the open balcony doors. It was a beautiful night, cool and crisp and bringing her mind to times long forgotten where she had traipsed through lush forests and green fields with her friends.

A smile.

Those had been good times. Exceptional even. So, despite the pang that always accompanied such thoughts, she was happy to have belonged to that time frame from so long ago. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara...even Sesshoumaru, had made a difference, had opened her eyes to another existence she had known nothing about.

Kagome sighed to herself and embraced her pillow, snuggling deeper into the comfortable blankets strewn all over the bed. _This was heaven._

Lazily, Kagome realized that she had forgotten to close the door separating her bedroom from the living room. She didn't bother to ask herself why she didn't feel scared about what Sesshoumaru could do to her while she slept and only contended to bask in the glow of her big, fluffy bed and doze lightly.

She had definitely spent a little too much time with him if she was beginning to see him as a friend rather than a threat. But then again if he hadn't attacked her till now, he wouldn't disturb his oh so important rest to do it now. Even putting aside the fact that he didn't need to sneak around like a thief to do it, it was highly implausible that he would kill his food source.

_From what she'd seen, Sesshoumaru would prefer to devour her expensive steaks over her._

Heat spiked in her belly and Kagome turned sideways, groaning in embarrassment and shifting her legs to banish the all too familiar feeling that burned her.

She was also definitely insane if she was experiencing this problem. She whimpered mentally and willed herself not to think of her dog, yes, agreeably, once a sexy Daiyoukai, like _that_. It wasn't normal...it wouldn't have been normal either even if he had been in human form and Kagome wanted to beat herself for having such mixed feelings towards him.

To fantasize about Sesshoumaru this way - it was forbidden and a betrayal of Inuyasha who had hated his brother, and everything he represented, so passionately.

Besides...he was a _dog_ now. Completely trapped in the body of a beast, without a way to change back...or at least so Kagome had come to the conclusion. Otherwise, she was sure that such a vain - not without grounds - person would've jumped at the opportunity to escape imprisonment from this _curse_. How much more wrong, from any point of view, could this get?

Kagome scowled and curled into herself, bringing her knees to her chest and the sheets over her head. Hoping that she wouldn't suffocate while she figured out this problem!

So she had caught him throwing her a few - intense - stares and he hadn't bothered to turn away. It was all silliness from her part. Hell, maybe she needed to get rid of her frustrations before she went mad, if Sesshoumaru was interested in her _that_ way (she could grudgingly accept that he was a grown man in a dog's body and if she had to go without sex for as long as he had probably gone, she would crawl up a wall from frustration) wouldn't he have turned away from her before she would see?

Preposterous.

Sesshoumaru had never been one to allow a human to capture his interest.

_'Then again, wasn't Rin a human?'_ the voice of reason had just made an unexpected appearance.

It was a miracle that her face hadn't burst into fire, because it had surely burst into color.

Kagome really, really hated when he own body or mind worked together. She detested even more that she couldn't fight them or deny any assumptions. They were, in all actuality, a part of her. Her mind had been aptly involved when she had gone to the library in search for a spell book, had been working full time while she had poured over volumes after volumes of ancient magic - forgotten in some dusty, shadowy corner when people had lost their faith in supernatural things.

It was amazing the potions - unrelated and not at all useful for her search - she had managed to unearth from the aged pages covered in blotches of wax and ink. Kagome hadn't even been aware of the existence of shape shifting spells until now.

Back to the subject in question though. Sesshoumaru. The one who had tried to kill her and about whom she had recently started having more than one intimate fantasy. As a human of course! Kagome couldn't even fathom another possibility - it was too disgusting for her.

The answers (yes, there were two) to her frustrations were stamped, put in an envelope and sent back to her mind in the gutter where it was temporarily residing. Hearts and all. Solution number one was to settle things simply by finding a willing male - Yuka could supply those in a snap though Kagome _still_ had no idea where from - to resolve her little problem and the second one was to magically find a cure for Sesshoumaru's problem and then to quickly pounce on him...before he ripped her into shreds.

At least if she died afterwards, she could die a happy woman.

With another dejected sigh Kagome turned on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. Maybe if she didn't breathe, the lack of air would take her mind away from this problem? Knowing her luck, she might end up suffocating first.

Or hallucinating and hearing growls?

She blinked and passed a hand through her hair, lifting her eyes and coming face to face with the subject of her musings. A very angry demon with his fangs bared...

"Sesshoumaru!" the word was squeaked out between the thunderous beatings of her heart, which had just received one of the many small shocks of its life. "How dare you scare me like that? I almost had a heart attack!"

His response was another heavy growl and the flaring of amber eyes. The stripes on each side of his snout turned jagged, growing more noticeable, and Sesshoumaru literally pounced in the next moment.

Kagome squealed and reigned in the natural response of her body, sensing no real danger from the large dog but not completely able to stop her miko powers from coming to life under her skin. It was a terrifying experience to find oneself suddenly pinned underneath the massive weight of such a beast and very much embarrassing to realize that she was only wearing a shirt and a pair of white panties.

Coupled with her earlier thoughts...she gulped.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked out embarrassed, trying to squirm out from underneath him.

_'Well isn't it obvious?'_ her mind supplied observantly once more,

_'Oh wait...I was wrong. I think he's trying to disrobe you...Full Monty style! Go Kagome! I had no idea you could be so seductive when you didn't want to.'_ Hormones cheered in the background and Kagome already imagined, with no little twitch-iness, them forming a cheerleader team.

Cheering Sesshoumaru on rather crudely.

_UGH!_

It didn't help that he had just pushed his nose into her flat stomach and one big paw between her ...ummm! She turned even redder...and he was purring to top it all. Why? Kagome hadn't the faintest of clues but it was sure as hell mortifying to realize that she was getting aroused because of an animal.

Technically, the Demon Lord was an animal in human form and the natural laws stated that, in this form or another, he could still...

She slapped her hormones and felt mildly satisfied when they started sulking.

"What do you imagine you're doing?" Her legs clamped shut in a virginal sort of defense...though only Kagome knew how long ago she had ceased to be one. Why oh why hadn't she asked Inuyasha more about Inu youkai instincts? This was exactly what happened when she was left in the darkness!

_For some reason, no particular one_ her mind added sarcastically, when Sesshoumaru lowered himself on her stomach and lifted half-lidded, drugged eyes to look at her, Kagome felt another dark flush cover her face. Besides this situation, she wondered what else could bring that expression to his features. That satiated, feline-like twinkle...

And then he closed his eyes and relaxed against her, nose still buried in her lower stomach, paws on each side of her waist and body half curled around hers, releasing a low series of low vibrations that, frankly, had her body responding a little to lively.

She whimpered. The sound intensified and Sesshoumaru rubbed his wet nose against her belly, making her body tremble.

"I don't know what you're imagining, but you are not sleeping here with me," what would her poor mother have said if she had been alive to witness this? "And definitely not like this!" Kagome added with as much anger as she could muster...pitifully low. She needed coffee to get going.

For the third time, she tried to squirm from beneath him, only to stop immediately when he barked viciously at her.

"No! No means _no_!"

He snarled and lightly bit into the soft skin of her belly, stilling her movements as quickly as they had began. Not fair! Her baser instincts answered too easily to the threat of his youki!

"Sesshoumaru...let me up or so swear me God that I won't feed you for a week."

Seemed fine with him, Kagome thought mutinously watching as he settled back onto her, completely bypassing her warning as if it didn't exist.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Said dog purred softly.

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

* * *

Truly, another time he might've killed her...but in those circumstances, Kagome felt justified in entertaining thoughts of purifying him.

That had to have been the most interesting/scary/emotion filled night of her life. She hadn't slept a wink and, even worse for her, neither had Sesshoumaru. Though he had pretended to. Somehow she knew him better than to just think he could sleep so easily after what had happened before.

When he had inhaled her scent. Her arousal filled scent, which had probably been the very cause of him snarling and acting like a feral demon in the first place. It had taken her an hour huddled in a library chair, ignoring the queer looks of the librarian for her reading choice, and lots of chocolate with cinnamon to understand more about _'Demon Rituals'_.

Who in Gods name wrote that? By the magical signature, some cat demon with a strange Scandinavian name she couldn't pronounce.

Kagome didn't even want to know...really, she didn't.

It had been hard enough that Sesshoumaru had cornered her at home after she had come back, red eyes primal, and tackled her to the ground no doubt to remove the other demons' smell imprinted on her hands and clothes due to so much turning of pages. It had been so unusual; she had nearly gone into a laughing fit.

Apparently, the species known as dog demons was a very possessive one, scent wise and concerning personal territory...and Kagome had discovered that she was just that when it came to the Daiyoukai. As if the world hadn't tilted off its axis hard enough for her. Now she was considered property of a demon because she had issued an invitation into her home...of her own will.

To top it off, miko powers and all taken into consideration, Kagome couldn't understand why no one else saw what she saw. Sesshoumaru as he had been countless years ago - with the exotic coloring and the strange markings and the demonic appearance.

Sometimes he scared her – if she took a too good look at him and saw his heritage deeply buried beneath the surface – but she didn't let it get to her; using the time spent with him to accommodate herself with his visage. Kagome was bothered by the fact that others saw him as only a white dog with ordinary. droopy eyes and no distinguishing signs.

It made her feel…_nuts_.

_So, the ending line was that her life had taken a spin into the Twilight Zone. All she needed to complete the picture was some creepy music._

Of course, being the kind-hearted young woman her mother had always made her be, Kagome had decided to breathe deeply, tell herself that Sesshoumaru's reactions were conditioned by merely an impulse of his darker side and wouldn't happen again and put it all behind her. Not an easy task, but she had forgiven Inuyasha for so many more trespasses and stupidities.

His brother _definitely_ wasn't interested in her.

First thing she had done when she had come home was to smile at the large dog curled up on the couch, watching her through hooded eyes, and serve him his favorite meal.

* * *

Kagome had been enjoying a quiet night when Yuka, yes Yuka, had suddenly sprung into existence (or Japan to put it better) and called her to arrange a much-needed meeting.

She had been sprawled on the couch, using Sesshoumaru as a large, fluffy, pillow - it was the event of the millennium but, unbelievably, he had allowed her to actually touch him - and stroking his fine fur from time to time just to hear the inward rumble he refused to make out loud. Contemplating about the strange ways of fate had almost made her miss the shrill ringing of the phone...and although she would've loved not to answer, just in case her editor had found something wrong to harp about, she had been forced to.

Lest Sesshoumaru followed though his silent vow of _'destroying anything that vibrated, chirped or rang too loud for his pleasure'_.

Mournful sigh. It had been how she had lost her beloved pager.

"Kagome! Finally...I thought you'd never answer the phone."

Her lips twitched upwards. "You've only rang three times Yuka. Even _you_ can't be that impatient. What if I had been taking a bath or been busy doing something important?"

A_fter traveling so much in the Sengoku Jidai, spending so many days and sometimes even weeks there, Kagome had found that her relationships with her old friends had drastically changed. The time for being a teenager and a schoolgirl had long passed and she had come to discover that she hadn't been able to fit in between her old peers anymore; many of which she had once admired and wished to know._

_Newborn maturity had made such a task difficult and Kagome had found herself, regretfully, alone and clueless of how to fix the situation. Ayumi, Eri, Hojo...all had moved forward one-way or another, leaving her behind._

_Imagine her surprise when Yuka had approached her during a break, it had been her last year of high school, and told her that she knew about the Feudal Era and Inuyasha...and she knew the truth._

"Hm! What could be more important than to talk to a lifelong friend who just happened to pass through Tokyo last night because she missed her little Kagome? I hope the answer is nothing," Yuka mock chided with a grin in her voice, "We've been friends for...what? Three hundred and twenty eight years already?"

She could almost imagine she had seen Sesshoumaru's ears perk up. No doubt about it - the ever-so-inquisitive demon, was probably listening to the conversation with that annoyingly sharp hearing. He didn't even seem perturbed by the fact that she was three hundred and _more_ years.

Kagome ignored the lazy stare from the corner of his eye but he knew, she knew... Tongue-tying. _Bleh!_

"I think your memory is failing you," the best times of her life could be counted on her fingers. Getting to use Sesshoumaru as a fluffy pillow while chattering mindlessly on the phone, and he listening attentively, was one of those times, "I clearly remember it was three hundred and twenty _nine_. Tell me, are you getting senile in your _old_ age?"

The cheerful tone was bound to make Yuka twitch. Kagome smiled lopsidedly. If she hadn't lost her touch that was...

"Who the hell cares?" The brunette bellowed on the other side of the phone, most likely deafening her poor mate. Foxes had such keen hearing after all. "One year won't make a difference when we both know you are closing soon on three hundred and thirty! You've survived _three_ centuries with that damn glass trinket stuck below your ribcage," here Sesshoumaru took his queue to ogle the underside of her breasts, while Kagome kindly undertook the role of the blushing bride, "and you'll survive another few millennia!"

_Look! Pink bunnies on the wall doing the Macarena..._

Kagome cleared her thought with a giggle. "And you can't wait for the opportunity to find someone to quickly tie me down right?"

Was it her or had Sesshoumaru's tail whipped the couch just now?

"I'll start with a simple..._duh_. I'm going to throw you the biggest bash on your four hundredth birthday and by then I want to see you with twenty kids running around and a sexy, edible mate to take care of you. _Comprende_?"

There went her hand - slap - colliding with the side of her face in frustration.

How, someone please explain, had she allowed this fiend next to her innocent, little Shippou again?"

Actually, Shippou had been anything but little by then. And...Yuka had been the one to _introduce_ them. With full knowledge of everything and sporting a very wide, pleased grin on her face.

Guess where the pleased grin came from. Clue - it was definitely not because she had reunited mother and son (said son had, a month prior, returned from his travels to Egypt and apparently hadn't had the time to announce her), though that had played a small part in her friend's happiness. That smile, when sported by a woman, spoke of one thing - well actually it screamed - above all...

Sooo...that mostly cut the possibility of Shippou being innocent also.

No wonder that her friend had known everything about her. _Bed talk..._

"Just a wild guess - you haven't, by any chance, set me up on another of those blind dates? Pray for your safety the answer is no Yuka..."

Kagome could almost imagine the other girl passing a hand through her short hair and grinning evilly at the phone. "Don't you just love me for that? He's handsome, rich, well mannered, cultured and a real _B-A-B-E_. You'll love him Kagome!"

___B-A-B-E_? She _had_ to be kidding.

"You're paying me, right? Say yes and I might consider." The miko scooted backwards slightly when Sesshoumaru turned to give her his full attention.

Now why did that make her feel guilty?

"Paying you to take out a fine specimen with a nice ass?" Yuka tapped her nails on the table, feeling a headache coming, "I have every intention of dragging you forcefully out of the house if you don't show up this Friday at seven at the Moonlight restaurant."

That name was more fitting of Sesshoumaru rather than what-was-his-name that was supposed to accompany her.

She blushed and turned away, unable to imagine how that had ever passed through her mind. Honestly, she was supposed to be over that annoying problem! He was a dog...end of mental discussion!

"Sure, I'll come."

Kagome snuck a glance at a not so pleased doggie and wondered what had possessed her to say yes. And so eagerly too. Was she nuts?

_Oh no!_

Oh _yes_.

Kagome meant oh no, as in _'Gods, why does my mouth speak without my consent? What have had I done you wrong?'_ kind of way. She had just said yes to her close, loud mouthed, too well meaning (one of her experiments was going to scream his or her head off one day) lunatic of a friend. She had accepted to go on one of _'Yuka's dates'_...those types that usually involved guys with serious not paying for their share/groping/mommy issues (and the list went on and on).

She was pretty much doomed.

It didn't take Yuka long to pass over the concept of speechlessness and the usual, expected, bouts of delighted squeals, followed suit. _Shippou was probably cringing in some corner of their villa..._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this...and I promise that this time, you won't be forced to pour the soup in anyone's head. Or the spaghetti. Or juice?"

"You're making me reconsider saying yes, Yuka." It was going to sound crude, but why the hell not in the end? Another month trapped in her house with the object of her desires and she would turn into a witch and start practicing spells and compulsions on him!

Kagome didn't want Sesshoumaru to be mad at her...though it would be hard to look mad when she turned him into some sort of hybrid between a rabbit and a giraffe.

In her mental state it _could_ happen!

"Sorry, sorry. Shutting up now."

3. 2. 1...

"But you are going to wear the little, black dress at least, right? For my sake?" There went the imaginary puppy eyes. No pun intended of course.

"Never start a sentence with but. I'll think about it Yuka. I don't want to be jumped as soon as I get there." That dress brought back memories and she was reluctant to try it. After all Yuka had promised her that she wouldn't have to hit her date with anything hard. Why tempt the fates?

They were annoying enough.

"Aw, come on."

Sesshoumaru, who had been eerily silent until then, barked out a warning into the receiver and whipped the couch hard enough to probably scratch the leather. Kagome would've thought it cute, if she wouldn't have been scared out of her wits again! For the sake of all that was holy! Did he have to scare her into an early grave? What if she did die? It would tarnish her reputation as a respectable immortal with a mighty jewel to protect.

"What the heck was that?" Yuka shouted, a barely audible tremble pitching her voice unnaturally high.

"I think my dog doesn't like you..."

He glared at her, sharp and intimidating. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Umm, let me rectify that. My," irritating, four-legged demon master, "friend doesn't like you that much."

If she started to tell Yuka about him now, she might be very well acquiescing to spend the all night talking.

* * *

Kagome wasn't disappointed in her date one bit.

He was everything she had expected him to be, everything only her best friend could find for her. In the last hour he had managed to grope her - every ten minutes or so - and had mentioned his mother twice.

She was positive that by the end of the night, his wallet would also go spoof and dematerialize into thin air. At the precise time the bill came. Coincidence? Not when Kagome was involved. Her dates - spanning half a millennium - were...

Well, how should she put it? Quirky? Filled with soulful discussions that made her want to sink down into the ground and disappear? Kagome only knew why she had thought that pleasing Yuka, by wearing the damnable black dress, would be a nice gesture from her part.

Her companion had taken one look at her eyes and hair and afterwards had proceeded to carry a long one sided conversation with her cleavage. Thankfully, he had had the decency to keep it in his head, or she might've slapped him before appetizers came.

The restaurant was lovely, for a change. Kagome tapped her fingers on the table, blue eyes fixed and sardonically sparkling in Yuka's direction, and thought that she would've preferred a thousand times to date _it_ - yes, as stupid as it sounded (what was the point of having too many intelligent thoughts with this over driven specimen _cackling_ next to her?). At least the restaurant was classy and attractive enough to make her think of passing by another time.

Everything the butterfly youkai next to her was missing. A sappy, butterfly youkai who had mentioned his mother.

Kagome twitched and sipped her wine, noticing with increasing unease that the glass was emptying fast.

She couldn't wrap her mind around that one bit of conversation. It had come and gone, had been brief, but left a disturbing impact. Sesshoumaru would've never, ever talked about such a thing on a first date!

To simply imagine the massive, powerful and striking Lord of the West mentioning about his mother's delicious cookies was...

_Mental grimace._

...not happening in this lifetime.

Wimpy, modern youkai! Where had the honorable, impressive, manly ones gone to?

"So, Kagome" her date finally decided to leave the pleasant company of her friends - Shippou was throwing her apologetic looks for not being able to distract him any longer - and give her some attention. The young miko didn't know whether to be happy or thoroughly depressed. "I find myself disappointed to notice that almost two hours have passed and I know so little about you."

_'What can I say? I'll make it brief - I'm not a flower, thus not attractive. Look away!'_

Kagome plastered her most polite smile and pushed a strand of ebony hair behind her hair. "Well, I graduated with honors, a major in psychology, linguistics and comparative literature," what could she say? She had had time, interest and lots of making up for the years she had missed while hunting for shards. "And I've recently taken up the task of writing a book about Japan from the Edo era up to now. It is quite fascinating."

She had to bite her lower lip from laughing at the butterfly's dazed expression and smother the urge to ask if _'he needed explanations or if she was using words that were too big for him.'_

"I'm sure," he drawled out slowly, making a show of passing a hand through his luxurious golden hair...no doubt to make her eyes sparkle at the _'shininess'_. "A friend of mine recommended such a book once."

_'This friend wouldn't by any chance be someone you invented on the spot, now would it?'_

Bad Kagome. _Bad!_ When had she become so cynical?

Behind his back - Satoshi, was it? - Yuka stuck out her tongue, while Shippou struggled to tone down the fierce temper of his mate.

Her smile upped a notch.

"Really?" Still dessert to go and then she could fly home to her very own Lord. Might as well make conversation until then. "Do tell me, Satoshi-san."

Bright, cheery smile Kagome!

* * *

She was still smiling when she got to the door of her apartment building. Whether from having that second glass of wine, or the corny jokes of Satoshi, was debatable. The night was cool, winter at its end and quickly blooming into spring, and she huddled closer in her coat, listening as her date blabbered about…something, anything, and wishing she could just take out her keys and run into the safety of her home as fast as possible.

This demon wasn't her type and that was that. Who was to blame that she never found a suitable match for herself? Her standards were regrettably high after being acquainted with so many wonderful specimens of males. Miroku's charming wit, Inuyasha's adorable gruffness and the obvious care he had had for her, Sesshoumaru's bright power and the thawing heart well hidden beneath layers of ice…

Intelligence, beauty, strength, devotion, honor…she wanted at least _some_ of those traits in the person who would share a life with her. Kagome sincerely hoped that this particular date would someday find a person who would accept him for all the qualities she couldn't appreciate anymore.

A second Hojo, only more full of himself and less shy of displaying his affections.

Escaping without a farewell kiss would have to be done in a stealthy manner, which was Kagome's field of expertise after so many failed tries – and an overly polite frame of mind. That had always been her downfall when it came to men.

Saying no would hurt their feelings…playing clueless would save hers. (And him from a stinging slap)

The method was easy and reliable! She thanked her companion for the wonderful night, though she rarely meant it; played the innocent when it came to a possible kiss and 'unknowingly' dodged their insinuations of coming up for coffee.

Please…that line might've been invented even before coffee had.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Satoshi-san. I appreciate your concern."

"Ah, yes…"

Kagome giggled and waved merrily, ignoring the sputtering Satoshi, and jogged up the stairs, unmindful of her heels and dreaming only of hot chocolate in the safety confines of her apartment…where a possessive Sesshoumaru would either reaffirm his dominance by scent-marking her (yes, it had a name) or forcefully pushing her into the bathroom and silently telling her to take a bath.

Blush.

How brazen of her! Maybe she should just jump in the shower and escape temptation?

She opened the door with more force than necessary, irked at the fact that her mind considered _'a wet nose and a rumbling growl'_ temptation. She was beginning to think that she should've taken Satoshi's offer and gone to his place instead? It would've been one problem out of the way…though she loathed to think of it that way.

A blink.

Her home was unusually silent and deserted tonight. She squinted into the bluish darkness of her living room, hoping to find the large shape of her most unusual friend lazing around in the same place she had left him before. Perhaps even sitting on the balcony, sitting under the endless, night sky he seemed to appreciate so much.

All she could come up with was an empty couch and the white drapes fluttering wildly in the wind. Nothing moved and no sound reached her ears…it was eerie in a way.

Kagome swallowed thickly and called out his name, "Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't come.

Gathering her unending supply of courage, Kagome quietly shut the door behind her and shuffled into the room awkwardly. Throwing the purse on the couch, she shivered and valiantly struggled with the curtains and the windows – deciding that she had been with Sesshoumaru for far too long, if she could get scared so easily in her own house.

_Foolish girl._ That is what he would call her if he could actually say something that didn't resemble some garbled yip or bark. Trembling in her shoes for nothing!

Sesshoumaru was probably sleeping on her bed. Waiting for her to come and find him because his youkai highness was entirely too important to move from his position for her.

Kagome chuckled to herself and slipped her feet out of the high-heeled stilettos with a small groan. Her unworthy human self was going to do that, as soon as her feet cooperated and regained the feeling that had abandoned her when Yuka had stuffed her into these murderous shoes.

She longed to get herself comfy and into the pair of bunny slippers she liked so much.

Putting the stifling atmosphere on account of her childish fears, completely clueless for once about the power humming in the air, Kagome threw her shoes in a dark corner – where she hoped they would be forgotten – and tried to accustom herself with walking again…all the way to the bedroom.

Or skipping, or doing the little Red Riding Hood sort of prance…

The miko sighed to herself, not noticing the wisps of steam coming from the bathroom, or the fact that the lights had somehow been left open, and shook her head to dispel the influence of that damn wine. Acting like a giggling idiot in front of her dog, former enemy, ally…ummm, never mind, wasn't something she wanted to try.

Maybe, if she wished it hard enough, she could sober up completely before she found her bedroom?

Stop. Angry sigh. Turn around. Stomp out of the closet and into the opposite room.

She was never touching another drink. Ever. There was no way she, sensible, levelheaded, smart Kagome, wanted to stumble through the dark like this again…both literally and not.

The door opened silently under her firm push and Kagome threaded her fingers through her hair, trying desperately to undo the coif her friend had expertly fixed, and struggled to appear as dignified as possible when stepping in. Sesshoumaru was bound to have heard her even before she had taken her keys out of the purse, sure to be amused at her tousled appearance and – currently – scary looking hair, which stubbornly insisted on not coming down.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi was expecting all of these aforementioned thoughts to come reality. Expecting everything but the impossibly pristine figure sprawled on the sheets uncaringly – a beacon of light that drew her eyes without even trying to.

Kagome froze, one hand tightly curled around the door, and almost choked on her indrawn breath…mostly, because she had forgotten to inhale when she had set eyes on him!

That pretty, shiny, white hair fanned beneath him…

Pale, toned and possessing a six-pack that was unforgettable…

One pale arm was thrown over his face, covering his eyes, those dark red eyelids and half of the stripes that adorned his cheeks…

He was missing a shirt, that much was certain, but Kagome had little to no doubt that his lower half was…clad in a pair of form fitting black jeans. Her eyesight was twenty-twenty. She had no idea where he had gotten those and absolutely no mental image could've prepared her for how good he looked in them.

My…_Lord!_

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice was squeaky and unpleasant. She desperately tried to gather her scattered wits. "Is that you?"

Her intelligent question for the century! What Kagome wouldn't give for the earth to swallow her now.

The demon – yes! Unmistakably him – turned his head to look at her, his gaze hooded and glittering gold in the dimmed room, and Kagome found herself not knowing whether she should swallow thickly, breathe first or grab onto something before she fell to her knees. Those eyes! He could devour her with those fathomless eyes and she wouldn't mind. Actually, all thoughts of disappearing from this planet had just fled in the back of her mind.

"Miko."

It was really…Sesshoumaru. Not the stray dog she had found that faithful day and not the cursed being she had believed him to be. Somehow he was human again…human and oh so familiar to her burning eyes that it hurt to simply look at him. The only other missing link to her past, except Shippou, was fully restored.

Without realizing that she was crying, Kagome sprung from her place near the door and abandoned all grace and pretense in favor of throwing herself in his arms and tackling him to the bed in one smooth move. The thought that he might want to kill her for talking unnecessary liberties with his person, never once passed through Kagome's mind.

She was so happy, so very, very happy to feel warm muscle and a hard frame instead of soft fur and the distinct body of an animal that words came by themselves. In a torrent of babbling and broken syllables.

"Y-You're human! But how? You…you lived with me so long," hiccup, sniffle, hiccup, "I thought that you were under a curse. I thought that you couldn't revert into a human ever again…h-how? I tried for so many months to find a cure…"

His skin was smooth under her chapped lips and Kagome pressed them into his shoulder, clinging to the youkai with all the strength she possessed. She knew that she was probably acting quite ridiculous in his eyes – weepy and weak and embarrassing to one as strong, emotionally and physically, as Sesshoumaru was. Blessedly, he chose not to comment on it.

Besides even if he had said anything, she thought dazedly, the action of touching him was so strikingly intimate that she didn't dare move from her position. This moment was the embodiment of all the sleepless nights and restless dreams she had had about him…so, when the world had gone silent around them and her tears had subsided almost entirely, she didn't pull back.

"Sesshoumaru," a breathy sigh, "I didn't expect you to be overly talkative but…please say something already. You're making me nervous."

The rumbling in his chest was keenly felt. Kagome made a small sound of protest in the back of her throat when he threaded his hand – he had two? How strange – in the hair at the back of her neck and forced her to look up at him. Into that unbearably heated gaze she couldn't decipher.

It was a cliched scenario. She licked her dry lips and his eyes followed the move with doubled intensity, the arms around her tightening briefly.

"You waste your tears for nothing."

Well, that wasn't unexpected.

"Do you truly believe me so weak as to not be able to change my form as I please? It was merely a fluke that you decided to find me during this transformation, an error that I had allowed myself to be captured by simpleton humans." The amount of ice in his voice wasn't nearly as overwhelming as it had been when she feared him and his power. He was a royal nonetheless, an imposing presence.

Kagome blinked. Wait…_what_ had he said?

"You can't possibly be serious," was he toying with her? "I thought your were under a compulsion. If you could change back whenever you wanted, than why not before I found you? What purpose would you have to stay with a lowly human such as me?"

Anger wasn't the correct emotion. Blue eyes flared and lit dangerously and Kagome ignored her precarious position – so vulnerable in his embrace – to glare at him with all her might. She was livid! How dare he trick her like that?

She had worried about him, cared about him…and he thought her nothing more than a game?

"If I was just a play toy for your sick amusement, then why did you stay so long with me?" Kagome struggled not to scream and purify his high-handed ass into oblivion. _Now_…she was sober all right! "Why take your human form tonight of all nights? Got tired of me?"

In front of her anger, Sesshoumaru was impassive and cold. Only the darkening of his features hinted at something deeper. Fury? She couldn't give a damn! He _was_ going to answer her question or she was going to pass to drastic measures.

"You could consider it as that…_Kagome_. Tonight was indeed the last straw."

She had a good mind to tell him to get the hell out, wanting and feeling the sudden pressing need to burst into tears of sadness and fury, but when pulled her upwards and crushed his lips against hers…that idea evaporated into nothingness.

Many things happened simultaneously – her brain turned into absolute mush, in perfect sync with her body, she whimpered and curled around him without wanting to and her world exploded into color. Bright and vivid spots of color and light that pulsed beneath her closed eyelids with every insistent press of his mouth, every sharp nip of his fangs and the sweep of his tongue against hers.

_Good…almighty, merciful God! Had she actually been thinking of making him leave?_

Kagome whimpered when his fingers glided against the satiny material of her dress and disappeared underneath, to retrace their earlier path. They applied satisfying pressure to her calf, lifting the material little by little, and curved around the soft flesh – tracing patterns she wasn't interested in naming right now and grinding her into him expertly.

"Do not misunderstand my intentions _little_ priestess," Sesshoumaru allowed her the breath of air she needed so much, apparently content to brand his touch into her skin, "While meeting you in this era was a nothing more than a simple coincidence, the rest was most definitely not."

He was hard and demanding against her and Kagome was struggling so _very hard_ not to let her eyes roll into the back of her head and die a happy woman. The touch against the heated place between her legs sent jolts of pleasure that made her want to _purr_.

"You wanted to play the hero and rescue me of a horrible fate I could have escaped myself and I allowed that charade to go on. I allowed you to be in control of the situation, permitted you a measure of control over me," he squeezed the firm flesh of her bottom and her mind went into la-la land, "But now…I believe it is time to collect that particular favor."

She tried to speak through pants, "That is…without a doubt…the longest I've ever heard you talk."

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly and bared his fangs in the semblance of a feral smile. "I am more interested in hearing how long you can scream for me."

Kagome's eyes went impossibly wide and her mouth parted in a silent gasp when the he resumed his earlier lying position, on her sheets…with her straddling him shamelessly and his hands on her hips to keep her right there. Where he wanted her.

"Sesshoumaru?" she was blushing…wasn't she? And unable to say anything else but his name…like an idiot. "What are you doing?"

Other than looking incredibly good, she thought flushing hotly.

Her hormones were going to be exquisitely happy if this continued.

He caught a long strand of her hair between his fingers and pulled her forward to kiss her once more full on the lips. Not that she fought back or anything. "What does it look like I'm doing, _little_ priestess?"

She had a pet name now apparently. With an emphasis on it.

Kagome groaned when Sesshoumaru lifted her knee length dress to her waist and ground her against him forcefully. What was more pleasing though, was the growl she elicited in response, followed by the baring of his fangs. She was fascinated by his reaction and eagerly repeated the earlier action to see if she could get such a response from him again.

It did…most definitely. That was probably the reason why she was suddenly rolled over and pinned under his weight in the blink of an eye. And then kissed senseless with the added bonus of having a very masculine chest pressed against her breasts.

Shoot. Why was she wearing a bra again?

_No problem_, her libido added its two cents cheekily. _I'm sure that if you beg nicely, Sesshoumaru will remove it for you_.

"You know," her voice was breathy as she felt him remove the black straps of her dress from her shoulder, "I'm still not sure if you're trying to seduce me, or if this is all one of those dreams…"

As soon as his lips curled upwards predatorily, Kagome knew that her mouth had run away with her once more.

"Modern women are so very forward in their advances." The tip of his ear brushed against her cheek fleetingly and she caught it between her fingers, amazed at the surprising texture…inhuman in its quality. Almost. "Do you willingly admit to having had _dreams_ about Ka-go-me? I am _humbled_."

She flushed again. The way he broke her name in three parts…she could easily imagine him saying it like that in more _appropriate_ circumstances.

His hands cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples through the double layer of material covering them, and his mouth was on her collarbone…busy leaving behind love bites and setting her skin on _'extra sensitive'_ mode.

It was a curse that he was so damn talented with that mouth of his.

"The word humble," she panted softly, "does not exist in your dictionary. Neither do its other synonyms!" Was she actually wasting her time with talking when she could be jumping him instead? With the sinuous way his body was still grinding against hers, Kagome figured that her brain was quickly loosing the ability to think rationally.

"Are we actually getting to the good part," she yanked him to her none too gently and crushed her lips against his, like he had earlier, "or do you intend to drive me nuts all night?"

Sesshoumaru proved to be ruthless when he wanted, or liked something…and he had definitely liked her feisty attitude by the way the dress was cut clean in half not a moment later and thrown beyond her field of vision. That only left her in her bra and a pair of black panties – somehow her subconscious had guessed that something important would happen tonight.

She was more of a practical person. Really!

Obviously a demanding person in the bedroom, Sesshoumaru relished in his partner meeting him halfway when needed. He scraped his nails – gently – against her side and she moaned at the pleasure-pain combination.

"Please," Kagome combed a hand through his hair and snuck a hand in the pockets of his jeans, to push them down, "Please? I've wanted you for so long…I don't think I can stand any more of this."

Without a doubt the most shocking, wanton thing that she had ever dared say to a man. Kagome blushed a deep red and hid her face in the ivory, luxurious hair that cascaded around her.

_Squeak?_

"Yes…" Sesshoumaru hissed through clenched teeth, kissing her harshly and stealing her breath away once more. His knee wedged between her thighs firmly, spreading them apart, and she shook when those long and tapered fingers suddenly found their way to the shadowed place between her legs that ached so badly for him.

Oh.

_Oh!_

For a moment, Kagome felt sorry she hadn't come a virgin into Sesshoumaru's bed…but then her bra went missing mysteriously and he swirled his tongue against her aureole at the same time as his fingers started moving against her…and she stopped thinking at all. Anything besides that delightful suction, his tongue rougher than that of human males and almost alien on her skin, and the friction that trapped her mind in a loop, just didn't compute anymore.

She whimpered and moaned, squirming against him, kissing desperately any part of his body she could reach…trying to please him the same way her did her.

Her own hand – at least the one that wasn't busy clenching convulsively in his moonbeam strands – slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and so Kagome discovered another few interesting facts.

Sesshoumaru wasn't Lord just because of his position in the youkai society…no _normal_ man she had met could possibly – ever – compete with him in the sex department. He was…well _impressive_ would be putting it lightly. Deliciously responsive like she wouldn't have imagined a roughened man like him to be – snarling, panting, hardening and swelling in her hand even more if possible.

Kagome gulped through her own pleasure and gave him an experimental squeeze, gasping when his eyes, already pink, turned a deep shade of burgundy and the stripes on his face lengthened and grew jagged under her touch.

He rewarded her by cutting through her last remaining piece of lingerie and slipping two fingers inside her…and oh, how she needed the emptiness to be filled. She arched off the bed with a muted scream as her orgasm swept over her, overpowering in its intensity.

If only the miko knew how _comely_ she looked in the throes of passion. He wanted to devour her whole…his blood boiled for her and roared in his ears and Sesshoumaru welcomed the uninhibited freedom of hundreds of years of self-control. Inuyasha's foolish loss, his gain.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight." he snarled, jerkily undoing the buttons of his pants and shoving them down and off his feet unceremoniously. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor…and now they were both naked! And feeling hadn't done him any justice, because her eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw exactly what she held in her hand.

She giggled mentally, sated and silly, when her thoughts ended up resembling to those of schoolgirl at her first 101 lesson.

It was her touch that made shadows swirl in his eyes and sweat run down his back…almost like a human.

Now…she reddened to the tip of her ears. He was nestled between her legs hotly and…licking his fingers thoroughly, eyes holding hers like an unbreakable spell, of her essence – like she was some sort of delectable, exotic treat.

"You _do_ taste delicious little priestess," Sesshoumaru murmured in a rich tone heavy with sexual tension, "I was wondering…perhaps next time I will have more patience to truly sample you."

Her throat went dry at the implications of his words even as pushed herself up the bedding to close the distance between their lips. _There was going to be a next time?_ His fangs scraped her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, and she whimpered when he licked it gently afterwards…to soothe the sting.

"So eager," He curved his fingers around the small of her back and pushed halfway into her, teasing her with his slow pace and holding stubbornly still against the internal pull of her muscles.

Kagome panted against his neck, wanting to plead with him once more, but unable to get out more than an unrecognizable sound. She felt… stretched, felt him inside her body throbbing and pulsing, almost felt his iron restraint on his tongue. Just knowing that he was having difficulty controlling himself was enough to spur her into action.

The light touch on his chest, a breathy mew swallowed by his insistent kiss, whispered words only his demonic hearing could've picked up…

"Sex now, teasing later."

With one thrust he was fully buried inside her and Kagome was struggling to inhale through a shivery moan of disbelief. He had touched that sweet spot without even trying – it felt incredibly satisfying to feel him completely. She arched off the bedding entirely, blue eyes hazy and smoky with desire mirroring his own.

And then he was moving, pulling out almost entirely before sliding back home, and her traitorous body saw no problem in wrapping itself around him completely, letting him do whatever he wanted with her. Like painting green stars and bright lights beneath her half closed lids, or drawing out more human-like versions of his growls and desperate moans of her own.

_Faster…deeper._

Kagome didn't know that she had spoken those words out loud until he picked up the pace and gave her exactly what she had asked for.

The most powerful aphrodisiac was the pleasure reflected in his eyes and the hoarse grunts he couldn't hold back when she met him stroke by stroke.

She could be a truly sensuous woman in his bed, Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, making her blush heavily. Had she known that he would be such an excellent lover, she would've pounced him a long time ago.

Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into her neck – ignoring her startled scream and the fleeting pain he knew it would bring her - to keep her thrashing body still and, lifting her knees higher, thrusted into her fully…just to see her coming for him again. He wasn't disappointed…this little female had never disappointed him once since they had met the first time in his father's tomb.

Kagome's eyes rolled in the back of her head and bit her tongue to keep the overwhelming pleasure from waking the poor, innocent neighbors. No need to share the ecstatic joy she was feeling right now.

"Wow…" a pant, a groan…he had definitely kept his promise. It _would_ be miraculous if she could to walk tomorrow, "Wow!"

Monosyllabic words…great! Insert roll of eyes. Now she definitely had something in common with him. Though, with what had just happened now, it was to be expected that her brain cells would be momentarily fried.

_'Thoroughly fucked'_ her mind supplied one of the more vulgar phrases, with a giggle mind you, she had never thought catchy before. Kagome could see the truth in those words now, even if she would never say it. It sounded too…

Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss her jaw and roll his tongue in the hollow of her neck. Kagome gaped at him, only now realizing that…

"You didn't," her tone was strangled, "you didn't…come?" Obviously not, considering that she could feel him inside her…needy.

He chuckled and his eyes glowed predatorily. One perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, "You didn't think that we were done yet, now did you…Kagome mine?"

"_Again?_" She squeaked, wide eyed. _His_? When the hell had she become his?

"And again and again…after all, we do not have much time before your four hundredth birthday. Only a hundred and sixty years left." His voice slid into a warm baritone that sent pleasant chills down her spine, "We might as well start practicing now, my desirous mate."

_'I'm going to throw you the biggest bash on your four hundredth birthday and by then I want to see you with twenty kids running around and a sexy, edible mate to take care of you. Comprende?' _

"Now, now…_Sesshoumaru_!"

He pounced.

* * *

"My Lord! Sesshoumaru-sama…you're back!" Jaken – it was a wonder he had survived up to now – bowed, with a groveling undertone to his shrilly voice, and clasped his hands in delight as the doors opened to allow his dearest master passage in his mansion. Next to him, his master's secretary sighed in adoration and slapped her hands over her heated cheeks.

He sniffed haughtily. Like Sesshoumaru-sama would give her the time of day…youkai or not. His eyes shone at the pristine, tall figure, perfect figure of his master.

Seven months! Seven months since they had seen or heard from the Lord of the house…it seemed like an eternity but it wasn't really unsurprising. Servants were taught to behave the same even when their master was not present…and they usually didn't disobey.

Sesshoumaru threw his retainer a dispassionate look and almost tenderly rearranged the blanket over the squirming bundle in his arms.

Jaken squinted at the same time as said bundle cursed, muffled and low, and threw the sheets from over her head without a care. It was scary to see her mate flying over the city, but it was suffocating inside!

"You!" The kappa demon's voice notched up a little into an accusing squeal, "You're…Inuyasha's wench!"

He should've seen it coming…the blow that would send him hurling into the nearest wall for his unneeded insult.

"_Never_…insult my mate again unless you wish for your demise."

And as much as Kagome herself couldn't stand the annoying, little creature, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity at the sight. With the complementary, mental smug look at the young servant woman who was caught between gaping and glaring at her!

No offense, but Sesshoumaru was hers now! Apparently, surprisingly, mind-blowing…no one had the right to look at him when he was dressed in something as sexy as jeans and a simple shirt.

"Sesshoumaru," she softened her voice a little, eyes still on the unconscious toad, "don't be so harsh on him. I'm sure that he didn't expect to see a mere human with you…it's not his fault."

She was sure that the low rumble vibrating against her ear was his reluctant way of giving in to her demand.

"Have Jaken woken up and into my study in five minutes. No more, no less," Kagome rolled her eyes. Typical Sesshoumaru – after spending another month with him in human form, almost fainting when he nonchalantly told her that he owned half of Tokyo and that she would relinquish her pathetic apartment and come with him, she had come to be acquainted with some of his quirks. Like the way he was ordering that poor secretary without even sparing her a glance.

"Let it be known…from this day on, I will not be bothered with any useless attempts of _'mating alliances'_ from any demon, important or not."

Yep. Kagome wasn't the least bit surprised to find out that even demons had their own stalkers and media. There was probably nothing that could catch her off guard now. Her life was back to being adventurous once more.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Should I hold a meeting? Personally announce the other Lords of this development?"

Professional but green with jealousy.

"Do as you please Mariko."

Another set of doors opened in front of them, magic bound, and Kagome's mind went _'ooooh'_ when they also closed behind them by themselves.

She looked upwards inquisitively and sighed. "Just tell me this Sesshoumaru…will I have to spend the rest of my mated life, stopping women in close vicinity from jumping you?"

The feeling of amusement flowed through their newly created bond, even though it showed only in his eyes. "Are you looking forward to such?"

Kagome bristled.

"I truly, for your own good, hope that was a trick question."

* * *

Look! Another screwy idea of mine! The song: _Sugababes - Caught In a Moment_. Hope you like it. It's one of my favorites! It's over…I'm finally done with this one shot. I can't believe it. I've been working on details and whatnot for so many days that I didn't believe it would ever be over.

Hope you enjoyed the lemon. It was a little different from the ones I do usually and I don't know just how well I managed to end it. Reviews you guys? It's thirty-six pages long! That has to count for something.

**Edit:** Damn mistakes. Sorry. I just caught them! This is being reposted for stupid reasons – like me accidentally deleting it. Sorry you guys for the false alert.


End file.
